


Pines with a Bit of Spice

by Saya_Star



Category: Gravity Falls, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Star/pseuds/Saya_Star
Summary: 'If you want something built, fix or want advance mechanical advice for any machine, call on Jian Yu! He'll do the job no matter what it is; no questions asked! It's your business!'

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't've included that last part in his ad.
"I'll do anything ya want old timer! I'll be your kids' babysitter!! You can hire me to watch over them while you do your Shack thing for free! All expenses paid by me; I'm rich! Just don't tell my parents I'm here!!"
Then again, Jack is desperate for a distraction from China. Jack Spicer approaching adulthood; a lookout for Dipper and Mabel in the Summer of 2012.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is my first story. A Sneak Peak if you will for my own AU/crossover. I read stories of Gravity Falls (love each and everyone that I've seen) and I never once seen a crossover involving Xiaolin Showdown. This is based on the very first trailer of Gravity Falls. On an added note: I don't own Gravity Falls or Xiaolin Showdown. That being said, into the breach brave ones...

Sneak Peak: There's a Monster in the Closet

 

Jack Spicer at the moment is wondering how his life came to this: hiding behind a propped up mattress with a pair of kids - twins no less - while getting ready to throw a net at... whatever it is inside the closet. At first, he didn't believe the boy when he say there's a monster in the attic figuring that it's overactive imagination. He really should have put more consideration being where he is now. Jack had forgotten his personal rule regarding Gravity Falls - _Never_ take _anything_ with a grain of salt. On his far left is a girl name Mabel Pines grinning widely; he could tell, her braces shining from the flashlight she's holding. Right in the middle is a boy name Dipper Pines ('Dipper' he long figures is a nickname covering for his real embarrassing name) holding a camera in the dark nervously and rightfully so.

Within the first hour that Jack spotted their monster, he'd screamed and thrown alongside with the kid with anything he get his hands on even a sock. Mabel came in later after she's finished getting ready for bed when she heard shouts. They told her about it; she's skeptical but decides to play along for her brother's sake. "Bedsides, a monster hunt sounds fun!" She said. Jack and Dipper gapes at her: 'Fun'?!? The description of the monster is too scary and freaky to behold! It was... oh it was... well it was hard to describe it! He was tempted to get out of the room but his boss, Stan Pines is downstairs working on a, ahem, project. If he ditched his niece and nephew and his boss finds out, Jack'll never be able to work with it again. He's not willing to sacrifice that, not even when his life depends on it... which it may as well be. It managed to get trapped in the closet but who knows when it decides to take the chance of escaping?

Dipper starts narrating his voice cracking, "Ok, Friday night, 9:30 pm. I, Dipper Pines-"

"And Mabel," she waves at the camera, only her hand showing.

"And Jack," he's keeping his eyes on the door.

"And Mabel and Jack, witnessed a creature which took a bite of my sock and ran into the closet."

Mabel asks dubious, "Are you sure it's even in there?"

That said door produces scratches and rumbles behind. The three investigators shrieks ducking behind the mattress.

 

10:30 pm approaches and by now Jack is getting antsy. Twisting the net in his hands, he's trying to recall the last time he had to deal with something like this. Outside of the town's territory that is. Maybe the earliest was when he had to repair someone's remote control with many, many buttons he half knows what it does. Or maybe it was when he had to build a device that captures something that a costumer refuses to reveal the target. Or maybe it was when he had to go with one of his other costumers on a trip beyond familiarity and help him fix something for _his_ own costumer. _'That was a big payday there.'_ he thought fondly, _'Wonder what he's up to now?'_ His thoughts broke as Dipper starts speaking and holding the camera up again, "Alright, hour 2 and the creature that ate my socks still hasn't left the closet."

"Dun dun dun!" Mabel injects.

"He could come out any minute," Dipper warns, "So we all need to be ready."

"Don't have ta tell me twice," Jack mutters still looking at the door.

Mabel then cries, "Oh my gosh! Dipper!" Both him and Dipper eyes off the door exclaims, "What?!"

She sing-songs, "Your fly is down!"

Jack groans as Dipper fixes his pants. "Oh, Mabel..."

 

11:30 pm and still no sign of that freak coming out. It's getting late. Jack knows for sure it's way past the twins' bedtime but then again it is Friday. Who cares how long they be up? He once suggested that he could go and get Stan to come up here to take care of it but Dipper declines saying that they could handle it. Mabel adds that their Grunkle Stan needs beauty rest and shouldn't be disturbed. Well... she was half right... "Anyway you're big and strong; we need you here to catch it." Dipper added. Jack was surprised to hear him say that and so he stays put. He wonders if the kid will still think that way if he'd heard what he used to do in China. He shook his head sharply, don't think about that place Spicer. That would lead to thinking about the pain-in-the-necks he left behind and would put a damper in his mood.

Dipper now starts to jump up and down a little with anticipation, one hand in a fist while the other is holding the camera. "Whatever's in that closet could be the scientific discovery of the century!"

That's right... maybe _this_ time he could catch it and sell it to the highest bidder in the science community! It's still in the closet cornered, practically surrounded and it's against a strong young adult! He grins excitedly gripping the net, "Oh man, we're gonna be famous! We're gonna be rich!" He pauses, "Well, you guys _rich_. Me, rich _er_."

Mabel rolls her eyes, "It's probably just a possum."

"A possum?!" Dipper exclaims, couldn't believe what his sister just said. "It's stood on its hind legs, crawled up the wall and left a trail of purple slime!" The said purple slime is still running across the floor even as he speaks.

"Sounds like a mutated possum," Jack adds sarcastically.

"That sounds adorable!" Mabel gushes.

Dipper sighs in irritation while Jack shook his head. That girl has strange taste in what's adorable...

 

12:30 in the morning and the creature's still inside that stupid closet! _What's its waiting on?!_ Before, Mabel is thinking up names for the 'possum' and Dipper checks the lens to see if its clean. He didn't want to miss the chance of getting it on tape in case they couldn't contain it. Jack checks the strength of the net's rope; seems to be strong enough but the real test will come when the struggle starts. Mabel groans that she's hungry and Jack gave her a piece of gum in exchange for the flashlight. Unfortunately she couldn't have it because the braces are in the way so she's smelling it instead. The mention of food gave Dipper an idea. He went to his side of the room, went through his green backpack and pull out a bag of nacho chips. He opens it, took out some of the chips and create a trail from the door to the remaining food. Then he returns to their small fort and turns on the camera. "Okay here's the plan: we lure the creature out with this bag of chips and when it comes out, Jack you throw the net at him."

Jack nods gripping the torch, "Bait and grab, got it."

Mabel nods, "Bag of chips, got it."

Jack points the flashlight back at the door for the possibility of it crawling up the ceiling and Dipper points the camera at the door. Any moment now the creature will be tempted to come out and risk a sneak for the food. It's gotta be hungry by now-

A sound of a bag ruffles, the boys looks down and... Dipper gasps, "The bag is gone!" "HOW? I didn't see-"

Just then, the sound of chips being munched appears next to them and they turn to see Mabel pulling their bait into her mouth. "What was the plan again?"

Both of the boys groans as Mabel continues smiling and eating, "Mmmm! Nacho flavor!" Dipper moans out, "Mabel!" as Jack then stands and throws the net at her.

She cries out and Jack deadpans shining the flashlight on her, "Oh look, I caught the creature."

 

Jack yawns and looks at his watch. It's now 1:30 am and by now it's getting boring. He wonders if the freak is smarter than it looks, one can never be sure around here. His eyes were about to close when he hears a beeping sound. "Huh? Whazza? What?" He looks around and spots Dipper looking at the camera in distress. "I think the batteries dying! We gotta open it now or no one's ever gonna believe us!"

Jack scrambles for the net and stood up alongside the children. This is it: the final showdown.

"Okay, but if it's a possum you owe me 5 bucks!" Mabel injects.

Dipper agrees as they carefully walk to the door. "Three, two, one!" Dipper opens the door and out shots the freak at them making Dipper drop the camera!

Mabel screams, "AHHH! It's not a possum! IT'S NOT A POSSUM!"

 

Stan had finally decides to take a break on the project. He came out from behind the snack dispenser, went into the kitchen for a drink when he heard shouts from upstairs. He took out a bat from the top of the refrigerator and hurriedly went up. As he turns on the light, what he find inside the twins' room is the strangest thing. Dipper tangled in the net holding a camcorder, Mabel in her arms a bunch of stuffed animals like she's ready to throw them and Jack is without his black coat, holding what it appears to be a piece of ripped black cloth. The room seems to be more messier than he last saw it and why is the mattress off Dipper's bed? He drops the bat, rubs the bridge of his nose and said, "Alright, what's going on here? Don't any of you animals know what time it is?" All at once the three investigators starts talking over one another, excitement mixed in with fear as their voices getting louder and louder. "QUIET!" He screams and they went silent. "One atta time! My hearing aid can't keep up what ya yapping about!"

Mabel went first, "There was a monster in the closet, Grunkle Stan!"

Stan blinks, "...What?"

Dipper picks himself up freed from the net, "She's right; some kind of new species came into our room and and it ate my socks!"

"It ran into the closet!"

"And we were trying to catch it but it chewed out of the net!"

"And it came after Jack and took his jacket!"

"We're all pulling against him, we started spinning around!"

"It's holding on tight! It was so strong!"

"But then the jacket got ripped and the monster flew out the window!" Dipper points toward the triangle window, well broken window. Stan could see glasses scatter beneath it. Stan looks at Jack, the only one being silent the entire time the twins were talking. He looks at him suspiciously, "Did you show those scary clips off your cell phone _again_ , Spicer?"

Jack seems to snap out of it and with wide eyes, "That freak... tore my jacket. THAT FREAK TORE MY JACKET!" He was waving the cloth in front of his face glaring. "IT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET!!"

"Quit the crowing, Roosta! The town could _actually_ hear ya!"

"There _was_ a monster, Mr. Pines! I- we fought it and it escaped with _my jacket!_ _No_ clip can make something like _that!_ "

Mabel gasps, "Dipper, the camera! Show him what you taped!"

Dipper, still holding the camera exclaims, "Right! The proof!" The group gather around as Dipper plugs up the camera and turns on the small screen. Dipper fast forwarded it and sure enough, it was able to capture a small, round purple eyed thing as it starts to attack the team. Stan glares at the paused screen, sighs and said, "Kids, I can barely see whateva it is you thought you saw. It's all blurry and dark."

Dipper looks at it, "But... but it's real, Grunkle Stan! _Really!_ Look at the floor! _Purple slime!_ "

"All I see is some cuddly plush flying outta the closet; _not_ a monster." Stan then glares at Jack, "Jack, next time save those scary clips and stories in the daytime. Not when they had to go to sleep. I want them at their peak when they work at my Shack, got it?"

Jack remains silent; he knows the screen is not that blurry so it's possible for even an old man to see it. Stan _probably_ encountered it at some point. He just didn't want the kids to get mixed up into it. Jack decides to ask on why Boss shouldn't just send them back home if the place is dangerous later.

Stan took out the tape, "Kids, fix the mat and get ta bed and Roosta," Jack looks at Stan annoyed; that stupid nickname for him, really? "Clean up the glass and let 'em go ta sleep. I don't pay ya ta keep them up all night."

Jack looks at Stan irritated, "...You _don't_ pay me for it _at all!_ You _never_ pay me for any of the things I do 'round here!"

"Hey, it's your own fault! Didn't you said at the start of this summer that all expenses will be paid by you?"

Jack groans, damn he's right that smug cheapskate con artist! Paying expenses needed to watch over the kids, not getting paid himself, having his nerves being tested _repeatedly_ and a ruined jacket. Once again, Jack wonders how his life came to this. _'Oh, right'_ he thought as he half-heatedly glares at his boss, _'The machine in the basement... I just had ta be curious to know what it does...'_


	2. A Pair of Jacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many people will encounter this question: What do you see yourself in 20 years? Jack was able to see himself in 80 years... and he didn't like what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after the end of Xiaolin Showdown; I'm ignoring Xiaolin Chronicles since it's a completely separate dimension. It was stated in Wikipedia and its creator's base. Once again, I don't own XS or Gravity Falls. See notes for reference.

 

How did Jack Spicer, Evil Genius, got involved with the infamous Stan Pines? Well, let's turn back the clock of his first Cosmic Clash Showdown with all of the Heylins verses all of the active Xiaolin monks. At age 15, Jack ran off from the Temple after what would be the most confusing, traumatic experience in time-travel ever performed. Ironically enough, that incident wasn't his fault to begin with. It turns out that Omi used the Orb of Tornami to freeze himself into the future to retrieve the Sands of Time. And all so that Chase Young, his evil Heylin warrior hero, would remain a good guy. It wound up being a waste of everyone's time (har har) because not only someone else drank the Lao Mang Long soup but Chase had to drink it as well in order to save them from captive. He remembers vaguely what happened from two timelines: the first one without Omi he successfully became Jack Spicer, Emperor of Darkness but was losing his mind over the Dragon of Water's absence. On the plus side, he was able to humiliate the entire members of the Heylins. On the downside, in his cruel manner he killed the aged Xiaolins which really freaked him out. He wanted to beat them, but to take their lives to achieve it? The second timeline with Chase Young being with the Xiaolins wasn't any better. The Earth was pretty much like the first timeline: lifeless and barren with Clay Bailey as the leader struggling to make crops grow. To make matters worse for Jack, his good side from the Yin-Yang world joined the group leaving his other half behind thanks to not having both the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo. Though he did managed to help them get things back to normal, the most he'd done is becoming bait for the Jungle Cats. Is that what Omi had in mind when he asked to try the Xiaolin side; being a distraction for the bad guys? Yeah he volunteered, but it seem as if he became nothing more than a caretaker and benchwarmer in the Xiaolin side.

To add an extra punch to the guts when the two Omis joined up and made a dimensional cosmic pile-up, Jack happens to hear Omi saying that there's so many of his other selves. He saw Omi wiggle as different versions of him is circling around. Jack saw himself and the good version of him... and that's all he saw. Before the big explosion, he was able to see other monks having different versions of their own. He fused back into his whole being... and even then he still only saw two. After everything is still, he ran and flown away from the Temple as fast as he could and return to his Evil Lair. Once there, he collects his thoughts on what just happened. Okay, so he saw kooky things _(there's two of me)_ , a flying shield and helmet from some ancient time _(two **versions** of me)_ and two dimensions which thanks to that explosion never happened _(why are there **two** versions of me?? aren't I a genius? don't I get more than that?)_. Fine, he could handle it all that! At least he's not in the Yin-Yang world anymore. Those Xiaolin losers should be out of it from all that jazz so it should be a good opportunity to surround them. _(just two **sucky** futures)_ Right! Just need to call everyone, get all his working robots in order and then... And then... Aaaannd he should go to sleep first. All that time traveling always get him in serious catching up with the time zones or timeline zones or whatever. _(I only have two futures in front of me...?)_

 

It's shocking that he was able to call his associates for what could be a huge battle without an instant hangup. It's even more shocking that everyone listened and are now in front of the Temple. Anticipation is in the air as they all wait for the right time to strike at the Temple. The day is warm and the sky is clear from clouds, an average weather in the end of May. The Earth is green with fresh growth it seems; probably from the explosion restoring the natural order of things. Jack can't wait to see the look off of those losers' faces when they see all of them- the heck with it! Jack orders his Jackbot a blast towards them. He saw the monks running out... and they are not producing fear. As a matter of fact, it looks like they were expecting it and what's with Wind-boy's new gigs? Just then, the monks started to ran straight at them and the fighting begins...

 

Mrs. Spicer had decided to return home after a long day of shopping at Shanghai, feeling rather cheery and motherly as she walks up to her estate with her driver following. She's wearing a summer floral cream dress of bamboo surrounded by cherry blossom petals custom-made. Her black short hair is tied in a bun with two hair sticks so it won't be in her face as she's window-shopping. She's carrying bags of clothes and shoes for herself and some souvenirs in which his son would be interested in. She was very careful on what she gives Jack. Ever since her husband sent a puzzle box to their son from Hong Kong, Jack was changing into something... different. She couldn't be sure what; most of the time she either running on a shopping spree, attending luncheons with business companies/rivals and being a hostess baring little time to be with him. She does sends him tutors and lessons in the past but either he's too smart for the tutor or he ditches the lessons. (Honestly she doesn't understand why her Jackie say he dislikes ice skating when he still goes to an indoor ice rink from time to time.) In the end she lets him tinker and build into whatever his heart desires so long as he stayed away from their appliances and it remains in his 'Evil Lair'. Of course there's no way of knowing if he did just that being she's absent most of the days. She was about to take out her key when she noticed something weird ahead of them: the front door is ajar and on the ground is gears, oil and... _blood??_   She ran fearfully into the doorway ignoring her driver's cry and saw her son lying on the floor facing upward on the stairway. He has his black trench coat open, gripping his Frankenstein T-shirt that's covered with his blood! A robot was leaning against the pole with a hole sparks coming out. She looks behind towards her driver gaping at the entrance, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL MEDIC!!" The driver pull himself together and rushes into the house as Mrs. Spicer carefully grips her son's hand; his breath erratic and mouth flapping as if he's trying to say something. "Don't worry, Jackie... Just hang on... your mommy's here..."

 

Darkness... nothing but darkness as far as Jack could see course that's nothing new. There are some days where he wounds up being unconscious after getting his butt handed by the Losers of Xiaolin or the Jerks of Heylins. Heh, those are pretty good ones. Anyway, his robot should been able to get him back home by now. He could sort his brain on what happened this time later. Funny, it's not usually noisy whenever this happens... those garble voices seems to sound human too... he slowly open his eyes to a... white ceiling. _'What? Wh- where am I?'_ He tries to sit up put is halted by a sudden pain coming from his stomach. He lays back down on the bed groaning. Jack lifts up his hand to reveal an UV coming out of his right arm. _'Am I... am I at a... hospital?'_ he thought, _'Had my Jack-bot... brought me... here?'_ If it had then it must have been serious enough to bring him here in public.

"I WANT AN EXPLANATION! WHAT THE **HELL** HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"You're going to have to wait until he's recovers! Hounding him won't help him get better! In fact it would make things worse!"

Those same voices are getting louder now and one of them sounds very familiar...

"Wait! **Wait!!** " Jack turns his head towards the door bursting in his father, red with fury matching with his eyebrow and hair. Behind is his mother, holding a tissue towards her mouth looking pale. His dad is wearing a two-piece black suit, his ponytail flying behind him looking a mess. Silence came as Jack's father absorbs the setting: his son lying on a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his chest and head, an IV coming out of his right arm and a black eye shining towards him.

"...dad...?"

His father asks in a deadly quiet tone, "What happened to you?"

Jack struggles to remember; he knows that he fought with somebody as usual, that he wasn't alone and he had his Jack-Bots with him. "I... ah... have I... won?" He blacked out again.

 

Jack dreams of that day when he gathers every bad guy he worked with. To fight against the monks for the ultimate showdown. Everyone else is better equipped than him; nothing on him except his robots and the Monkey Staff he managed to keep in the end. It was a rush of combat, no long Xiaolin Showdowns this time it seems and unfortunately for Jack he underestimate how extreme the battle will be this time around. Outside looking in through the memories, it sort of reminded him of those old war clips he saw on National History channel without magic used. He then saw his robots being destroyed almost instantly, with one barely hanging on. The monks must have gotten stronger because they were using all kinds of Kung-Fu moves, Jack could hear Omi announcing them as he battles Chase Young. Jack tried to invoke a Showdown a few times but it didn't last more than a few minutes. Then it's back to combat. Jack is starting to get a headache as he saw himself getting hurt again without halting or help from his 'comrades'. In the end, he was tossed aside and carried away by the same surviving robot. Everyone else is too focus on their battles to pay any mind to him. He then once more saw the image of two look-a-likes; one from the alternate future and the other from the alternate timeline. _'Whichever one you pick,'_ it taunts, ' _you'd still be a loser.'_

 

The doctor had convinced them to wait outside the room so that Jack could be without any stress. The parents had reluctantly left the room as the doctor took the time to show them the scans from the X-Ray they performed while Jack is unconscious. They were shocked as some of the bruises on his bones are newly healed and some had apparently been developed a while back. They were asked awkward questions about what Jack does in his spare time, what company he kept etc. expecting them to know when they themselves are in the dark. The father kept asking their doctor what happened and the response is that Jack kept mumbling to himself about taking over the world and being an emperor of darkness...

Days passed and Jack is able to stay up longer to get something in his stomach. The hospital chocolate pudding tasted better than he assumed it would be. The sun shines though the second floor window as Jack now tries to make a convincing reason how he got hurt this bad. His father demands it as soon as he gets well enough to talk. The problem is that it'll be hard to lie after seeing his mother made tears for him whenever she came near his bed. Crying and apologizing to him for never being there...

The door opens and both of the parents enter his room. His mom sat on the chair underneath the TV while his dad drags the chair close to his bed. Silence then... "Jianyu," Damn, his real name. Either he's in big trouble or something's coming that he won't like. "Something had happened to you that I'm not aware of. And it looks like it's been going on behind our backs. I won't ask you of what it is _yet_ but I will do something about it." Jack stayed quiet, thanking whatever gods for having more time to make something up. "I wish I never let my grandmother put those ideas into your head of being a villain. I thought given time you'd outgrown them, but I was wrong."

"Don't blame.... granny for... this." He rasps. The man looked at his son in confusion. "She's not the only one... you did too."

"...What?"

It would seem that all the frustrations, all the pain and failures had finally breach the dam behind Jack's heart. It wasn't enough to uncover the whole truth, but it's enough. Jack clears his throat, "You gave me that _stupid_ puzzle box... you must have known... there was a ghost in it. Wuya. You practically gave me... a thumbs-up for it!"

"...What are you talking about? Do you mean that broken puzzle toy I found ways back?" the dad asks looking even more confused. "Who's Wuya? Was _she_ the one who put you up to this?

There was a long pause. Jack lick his lips sitting up, "Are... are you saying... you _didn't_ know there was a ghost inside that puzzle box?"

" _Ghost!?_ " Jack jumped and his father looked at him incredulously, "Boy, I gave you that damn box because I thought you can get a challenge of making it work! The antique owner said that many buyers tried to open it without success; that it's broken or stuck! I purchased it because I figure if anybody can fix it, it'd be _you!_ Didn't say anything about no ghost or some nonsense!"

Jack laid on his bed in pure shock. So what had happen with him at the beginning is by _mere chance!? On a Whim!?_

His father continues on ranting, "I don't know how that box is giving you ridiculous notions on taking over the world or who this 'Wuya' is but if I'd known it would start encouraging you to take these dangerous stunts, I'd had chuck that damned toy out a long time ago! _Now_ look at you; bedridden for injuries, old _and_ new bruises found in the X-Ray scans! No matter how smart you are, it doesn't change the fact that you're human!! It's time for you to wake up from your dreams of being a 'world conqueror' and face reality! That being said, I'm giving you two choices and you are _require_ to pick one or I'll do it _for_ you! You _will_ follow through it even if I had to use your own contraptions to do so!"

Jack swallows nervously, "...And those are...?"

His father looks at him sternly, "You leave China indefinitely either with or without your choice of new location, use of money and of whatever school you wound up going. _Yes,_ you _are_ to return to school! I understand you're a genius, but it won't amount to much if you don't know how to interact with real people. And it won't matter at all if you're dead! There are many opportunities presented for you including running my company! If you choose not to, that's fine so long as you apply yourself to _something._ If you're thinking of going somewhere _close_ to China, you may as well forget it. If you are to return here behind my back, you will be put to jail and banned automatically. I have connections to help me see to it. You're not the only one who can think up loopholes in a contract. Your mother agrees to use whatever means to keep you out of whatever mess that led you to this."

Jack's eyes widened speechless. _'Leave China? Without knowing whether or not I'll come back? And going to public school??' _One look at his father's glare and his mother's teary stare told him this much: there's no way out this time.

"You have until the end of this month or until you're healed and not a day later."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of said episodes mentioned: Time After Time pt. 1 and 2 and The Journey of a Thousand Miles. Thank you Xiaolin Wiki!


	3. Jack's Lucky Symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimatum is set and there's no escaping it. Still Jack wanted to know if there's any future happening if he'd stayed. What better way to find out than with the Fountain of Hui and an unlikely assistant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The countdown 'til the fated meeting starts now! How do you think Jack and Stan will meet? You're welcome to pitch your theories in!

 

On the month of June, Jack took the time to heal and think about the new developments. So... it wasn't destiny that he got that dumb box? He could have just said 'screw dad' and left it alone instead of fiddling it? He's moving out of China no questions asked? That last thought kept running through his mind which strangely enough didn't give him a sense of loss. When he returns to the house, his parents made sure that they stayed close to him. For a while he didn't mind; in fact he took full advantage of it. If him getting hurt is a way to finally grab their attention then he should've done it a long time ago. But quickly it became a nuisance; too used to being on his own with nobody except his robots for company. The threat of using Jack's robots is solid as his parents learns how to operate them in the basement while Jack recover upstairs. Jack may have expertise in machinery, but the talent is inherited through his grandmother pass down to his dad. His father still reminds him that at the end of the month he reaches his decision. 'It's for your own safety Jianyu.' he had said. It's not like Jack had forgotten. It's just that there is one thing he needs to find out before he makes up his mind. He waited until nightfall for him to proceed his mission.

 

He's careful of putting on his t-shirt, black pants, his swirl goggles and his Heli-Pad over his bandages and made sure both his parents are asleep. He quietly went upstairs, open a window and flew out into the night. Luckily for him, Wuya seems to go hang around with Chase. His mind's clear as he looks at the moon and stars in the sky. He finally lands in the familiar backyard of the Xiaolin Temple. _'Looks like it hadn't been touched by that battle,'_ Jack thought then stops. He listens for any sounds coming from the building. He continues on when there is nobody coming towards the vault. Jack looks at its door and pull the handle. _'Nice to see that security's been upgraded,'_   he grunts dragging the door with care and slips in. He clicks on the googles' light attachment and starts looking around the vault. It appears they had collected just about every Wus out there at least so far.  
  
"Aha! There!" The light shines on the Wu - the Fountain of Hui. He picks it up off the shelf and place it on the stone floor. Recalling how it works, he activates it quietly, "Fountain of Hui!" The light shines bright. Jack got up quickly, scrambling to close the shutters and race right back. "Fountain of Hui, tell me how many futures will I have if I'm still with the Heylin side!" The outer prongs of the fountain extends and creates an energy field resembling a pool of water. It ripples then slowly becomes clear... "Tijuana!? _That ain't a number!_ I asked how many futures will I have if I stayed in the Heylin side you stupid thing!"  
  
"It would only produce random answers if questioned on its own, Jack Spicer." Jack jumps up at voice behind him. He turns to see the elder monk in charge of the temple and the younger monks: Master Fung.  
  
"Ah, old man! Look, I'm not here ta steal anything!" He starts waving his hands, "I just need to ask a quick question and then I'll be outta your hairs for good! I mean I know mostly I lie but this time, I mean it!" He then starts shaking, "Don't sound the whistle on your dogs! I'll-"  
  
"You seek advice on your future." Jack stops as Master Fung spoke, his hands behind his back. "You wish for other options that was presented to you."  
  
Jack looks downward, "...Yeah. Guess you could say that. My dad... well let's just say thanks to him I won't bug you guys ever again." He silently adds and those stupid time ghosts of him say that I only have two lame futures. Silence came as the elder man stares at the young boy. Then Master Fung said, "If you seek an exact answer, you would also need the Eagle Scope." He reaches upward and pulls down the said Wu and gave it to Jack. Jack looks up at him and hesitantly accepts it. He puts it on, faces the fountain and calls out its names: "Eagle Scope! Fountain of Hui, show me the number of futures I'll have if I'm still with those Heylin jerks!" Once more, the outer prongs made an energy field. The 'water' ripples then clears up to reveal a low number. _'Wow. So that's how many I'll get if I were to stay with them? No doubt what the other future will be - death.'_ He shudders.  
  
"There's rarely many good futures available in the path of evil, Spicer." Master Fung comments.  
  
Jack scowls at the elder monk and looks back at the Fountain of Hui. "So, what? You're saying that if I was to join your side, the number of my futures available will increase dramatically?"  
  
"Not necessarily." Jack turns sharply at Master Fung surprised at what he said. "Ask it if you wish."  
  
Jack licked his lips and asks the question before he thought it: "If I were to join the Xiaolin losers, how many futures will be available for me then?" He nervously fiddles with the Eagle Scope as the 'water' ripples. It suddenly calms and reveals a number in the reflection... well it increased but not as much as Jack would assume. "Huh? _That's_ how many I'd have if I'm at the Xiaolin side?"  
  
"It's not to say that it won't change if tampered depending on your own decisions and everyone else, but that is the average number of possibilities at least."  
  
Jack then thought of something else, of what his father had said about moving from China for his own safety. He puts the Eagle Scope back on and activate it. "Fountain of Hui... How many futures will be available for me if I were to remain in the Xiaolin/Heylin Conflict?" The 'water' ripples and through the scope he saw... an insignificant change! As a matter of fact it looked as though it done the addition from the numbers of his earlier quarries! "How many futures will be available for me outside the said conflict?" The 'water' ripples and this time it took longer to respond than for the last three questions. Finally after minutes, the 'water' went still as it reveals not a number but a shape: an infinity symbol. Jack was dumbfounded; with all that magic involved, why is it that within the conflict there's _limited_ possibilities for him but outside it there's _infinite_ amount?  
  
Master Fung answers as if he heard his thoughts, "The reason why there are more futures outside of our conflict is because this conflict is only but a small part of the world. While there are many fights that would affect it in one form or another, this fight is made so that only a very small amount of people who are aware are affected. That is until someone from Heylin or Xiaolin made a big impact that it could no longer be ignored or camouflaged."  
  
_'That make sense,'_ Jack thought, _'Even though everyone is fighting each other over the Wus for the sake of good or evil, we all share an unspoken rule of never exposing it to the outside world.'_ Sure there are site chats and maybe families that acknowledged it, but it still kept under wraps from everyone else unless someone stumbles across it and decides to join in like Jermaine did. _'Jermaine...'_ The African-American boy from New York had entered it without knowing it the first time and the second time he came back willingly even though he got tricked by Chase Young to train. He hadn't seen or heard from him since although he might still be in contact with Cueball. Could it be that he also realized that there are limited choices regarding his own future if he were to stay?  
  
Master Fung continues, "Although, it would not matter how many possibilities there are so long as you are happy and content with what you currently have."  
  
Happy? Content? Was he really either of those things? He certainly isn't content with what he have but... _happy?_ When was the last time he's ever truly happy besides making his inventions to which no one would ever think up on?  
  
He thought back on that day when he offered the Monks ice cream on him when they're not fighting against each other. He meant what he said because if anything, having good company even with your worst enemy is better than having _Wuya_ as one. At the beginning, only Omi took up on that offer and they did enjoy secret ice cream meetups. When he attempted to join the good guys, he really thought things will be better now that him and Omi was going to be on the same side. But just because Omi is willing to give him a chance doesn't mean everybody else is and if he didn't know any better, he'd say that letting the group to get him to do everyone's chores for "cleansing" was a trick. The worst of it is that Omi... just let it happen. Jack knows that he might have deserve it after all the things he'd done in the past but to be discarded as 'not salvageable' before he done anything remotely wrong... So of course he went back to the Heylins and the meetups had gradually stopped. There's no point if there's gonna be sabotages each time he tries to earn a second chance of joining them. Not to mention a deep fear that he would mess things up that could doom the whole planet.  
  
As for the Heylin side... well let's face it, there's no such thing as loyalty among the group. If they had, then they would've took over the world a long time ago. Personally, he's actually glad that they didn't. A barren wasteland... with no technology or fast food in sight... Jack shudders hard. He also can't count on them to at least be civilized when they work with him; all they ever did is belittled, insulted, humiliated him as they themselves mess things up. For crying out loud, even Chase Young - The Chase Young who he worshiped the ground he walks - had called him worm, insect and tossed him inside a T-Rex's jaws at one point! If that's not a sign for 'never gonna happen' then he don't know what is. Which is why he didn't feel so bad when he'd stolen Chase's powers from him with the Sphere of Yun. That happiness though didn't last long either if it was ever there to begin with. He barely even have the time to do his own joy at inventing new things; he was too busy keeping up the repairs on his robots to improve anything.  
  
Jack sighs, took off the Eagle Scope and passed it back to the old monk. He glances at the fountain where it once produced the infinity knot and starts to leave. He stops at the exit, his hand gripping on the wall. "Hey er... could you escort me out of the temple? I don't wanna run into those lo- your students and have to deal with their bull. ...Please?" Master Fung was taken aback at the sudden politeness but he places the Scope back on the shelf and starts walking Jack to the Temple's exit. They took their time as everyone is still asleep. Jack looks around the Temple, having flashbacks of every defeats and pain he'd gotten including from the Cosmic Clash Showdown. He stops mid-step and grits his teeth: _what was he thinking of getting involve with all this!?_ He should thank the Angels or the Devil that he was able to survive this long! His mom... that look on her face as she saw him lying on the floor bleeding out... what would have happen if she _didn't_ came back from her outings? What would have happen if he _didn't make it?_ A pressure came on his arm and Jack jumps. Master Fung's hand is on his arm. Was he trying to comfort him or to hurry him along? He look at his face for the last time and saw kindness... and guilt. Why, he wonders? The pair continues walking to the steps leading downward. Jack turns to the old man, reaches in his pocket and pulls out money. "Here, for letting me rent them."  
  
Master Fung pauses. Just when Jack figures that he's not going to accept them, he reaches out and took the money. "Whatever path you walk on, whatever future you be in, I hope you will find your good health and happiness."  
  
Jack's eyes widens and feels his mouth lift upwards (Is he smiling?) with a lighten load off his everything. "....I will... Thanks." And with that, Jack activates his Heli-Pad and flown away from the Temple for good.  
  
   
  
His father was impressed that Jack is agreeing on his ultimatum to move out of China. Though he did add a few conditions and those conditions would've been suspicious if it wasn't for his son's near-death experience. He was told that while they were gone, Jack had accidentally gotten himself involved in a gang war he wasn't even aware of. Like an obsessed idiot on being a villain, he joined in a side hoping that he'll be accepted but instead was beaten up each time; whether from their rivals or from their own people. The final straw was when both sides had decided that enough is enough and so they met up at a warehouse for a final bout. Jack's father had stopped him when Jack starts putting... gruesome details on what happened. The first condition is to help make it so that nobody will come after him; a new name for himself. The second condition: in case anyone comes by looking for Jack from that said gang war asking for him, tell them that he will not be involved anymore and if they had to use force, his parents would call the authorities. Jack said that they are persistent so it's also wise for his parents to move out as well from danger. His wife adds that it would be wise that they would use spending cash money for now so they won't be tracked down. (Jack mentions that one of them is a wiz at tracking down credit cards with a computer) The third condition is to seal his 'Evil Lair' for good only taking the necessity and letting Jack handle it. The father didn't care as long as Jack is far away from China. When asked for the location, Jack mentions his last condition: let his robot double jump around the world for a short time while he himself go to California. This is the start of Jack's path towards Gravity Falls, Oregon and Stan Pines.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of episodes mentioned here: The Apprentice, Homey Omi, Something Jermaine, Oil in the Family, Citadel of Doom and The New Order.


	4. Hide and Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progresses are made in order to start over within and outward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some fans in tumblr used Jianyu as Jack's real name; including my anticipated favorite on-line comic Heylin Restart. So I decided to use it for this story. There will be an experience of panic attack for poor Jack but what do you expect after surviving a Cosmic Clash Showdown? He was in over his head on that one. Just a warning in case of trigger.

 

The summer months passed by in a rush, but the Spicer family was discrete about the move. They all decided to let Jack and the mother go together, separate and the father leave last. Jack went through lists of names to change into. He wants to mean something as a start of a new life. Eventually he was able to find the right name: Marise, a Japanese unisex name meaning infinite and Alloway meaning wild field in Scottish. He figure the last name should fit in with his ancestry and the first is dedicated to the answer he needs. The first name would cause some grief but when he flash the embarrassing name dedicating his 'deceased older sister', sympathy would follow. Transportation must be by train, bus or private jet if they don't want to be found. The complicated part is while his parents are trying to run from 'street gangs', they're actually running from mystical fighters with magic objects. He secretly tests some Wu long before this through curiosity if it could find a certain person. It turns out that if you switch the name from the original, it would be confused. So long as the name and face matches, it shouldn't be a problem. _'Looks like the maker never considers identity change,'_ Jack thought to himself. Trying to hide from the fighters especially ones with the means of finding him was tricky until he thought of his robot clone. He told his parents his complex plan: let the robot take his place as soon as his mom drops him off of California. She will still be able to keep hers and dad's name while their real son is safe. In the meantime, they would gradually prepare themselves to move out from China to a state close to CA. They would transfer cash money to Jack until he reaches adult age in the US and supports himself. That would mean Jack had to change his outer appearances and cover his face features the moment he lands. As a precaution, he secretly let his robot carry the Wu-detector while he built his own custom-made wristwatch that does the same action. This way the seekers will think the robot is him and the watch could warn him in case a Wu is close so he'll go the opposite direction.

Every time he had hesitant thoughts, two images will appear in his mind: his mom crying at his bedside and an infinity symbol from the Fountain. With those he continues to prepare himself for what will be his most difficult thing to do. He went in his evi- er, basement he corrects himself and starts going through stuff he would need. He turns on some of his robots to help speed up the process; sorting what needs to be thrown away, what can be packed in the suitcase, what can be stored when (or if) he returns. He halts at his table when he saw a piece of the past he wants to forget: the Monkey Staff, a Wu that gradually turns its user into a monkey. Until then, the user gains balance, the strength and agility of one. It was the last of the Wu he had managed to keep during that cosmic battle. Jack grips on the edge shaking, breathing in and out rapidly shutting his eyes as memories of that day returns. He's been having these 'attacks' since he came back from the hospital. Making sure his parents don't know and worry more, he talks about it toward his mechanical friends and activates 'Trauma mode' to help ride the wave of helplessness, anger and/or fear. He installed it in the early days when he started participating in the Conflict. This time it's anger; angry at the Heylins for not watching his back, at the Xiaolins for not easing up on the punches like they'd forgotten he's but a regular human. Most of all, he's angry at himself at not bailing out when he had the chance, for being too stubborn to leave and carry out the 'loser' title for his health, for not throwing out that- Suddenly he felt a breeze, opening his eyes to see a white sheet fluttering over the Monkey Staff, his Jack-Bot in front. It must of grabbed it when his 'attack' got started.

"Breathe in slowly." it said. Jack obeys and breaths in slow and deep.

"Breathe out slowly." Jack does what it told. "Focus on your breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out." It continues to lead Jack in the breathing exercise as it plays a calm guitar rock music conduct by him. After exactly 60 breaths, Jack felt his muscles relax and his mind clear and calm once more. After a few more minutes of gathering himself, he looks at his creation and smiles gratefully. He's going miss his robots very much but if he were to take any with him, it'll be like carrying a bulls-eye.

Jack then looks down at the covered Wu and sneers, "I'm gonna have to program my robot double to throw it in the ocean once I'm gone. Let those jerks fight over it." That would certainly show them and it would make his point; as of now he's officially out of their battlefront. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. He might miss using the Monkey Staff. _'Emphasis on "might".'_ he mentally adds as he went upstairs to the bathroom for a quick relaxing bath.

 

His father done a good job at keeping the news of Jack in the hospital hidden from public; didn't want anyone to know his weak spot is injured and take advantage of it. Jack is just thankful that no one from the battle had came looking for him. Most likely they all had to lick their wounds in the aftermath. He secretly hope that they are worst off than him though when it comes to the monks he's not too hopeful. He got a call from Ashley; at first was reluctant but then decided to get her 'punches' over with. It won't be long until he leaves China and everyone else after all. To his surprise, she's calling to check up on him to see if he's alright. His mom must have inform her that he's on bed rest, much to his annoyance. Jack played along with the conversation because there's got to be a catch behind her consideration. He asks if she's going to return, she said that for now she's taking a break. _'Translation: I got my butt handed hard.'_ he predicts. When she starts insulting him, he quarries fiercely why of all things does she got involved with the Showdowns at all. She responds it's for the challenge of getting the Wus before everyone else. That doesn't make any sense to him; she could've just gain more of the challenge at a top secret vault instead of the one at the Temple which _everyone_ succeeds breaking in. Instead of voicing that, he said that the Wus aren't officially belong to anyone so she's not technically stealing. Ashley responds when she steals them from Jack, it's enjoyable. Jack combats if that's the case, then the Monks may have gotten a kick out of 'stealing' the Wus from him _and_ her - _an expert thief._ Ashley hung up on him before he got a chance.

 

Proceedings for name change happened in Taiwan as he and his father went up there posing as a business trip. Afterwards, Jack starts picking out new clothes to wear breaking his usual black coat and other punk accessories. For now, the style would have to be more lively and outgoing. That was his worst nightmare coming to life; a necessary nightmare unexposed to the public until it's time for a switch-a-roo at his new home. He'll debate on his new wardrobe once he settles in. Jack looks at his reflection in the window of the Spicer's private jet. _'I guess that also means no red eyes, hair or war paint.'_ He can't recall what he look like before his makeover. In his early teenage years, he started to wear them as a way of rebellion against those who mocked him back at school. Now he's changing back to his regular black eyes, hair and non-war paint face as a rebellion against the seekers of the Wus. Not sure if he's willing to give up his yellow swirl goggles or to gain a tan yet. Contrary of what others think, he's not an albino. The lack of tan is a result of not going out in the sun for long. Before the showdowns, he never found a reason to other than a few forced outings with his parents and sometimes ice skating. He hopes there's an ice rink over there; he'd have to look online once they return home- "Jack?"

Jack's thoughts was interrupted by the sound of his father calling, sitting next to him. Turning from the window he responds, "Yeah?"

His father bend down to the floor where a shopping bag is kept and digs around until he pulls out a box wrapped with paper of silver and shining white swirls all over. "It was going to be your birthday gift when you reach 17 and it is early. But I think it's good time as any to retrieve it." He hands it to Jack and watches as he hesitantly opens the present. It's been a long time since one of his parents personally gave him a gift. Jack lifts up the box and reads "'Neon Line'. ...You got me a cell phone?"

"It's to keep contact with you during your stay in the United States. I'm sure you could whip up something that could make all our calls traceable to just you, me and your mother?"

Jack was amazed that his dad was planning to get this; the Neon Line phone co. have amazing cells, accessories and you can play games on it, including his all-time favorite _Car Chase Theft._ "Wow! Really?!"

"Mind you call us and not every once in a while. We'll act as your sponsors for cover-up just in case."

Jack grins, a challenge presented to him: make sure that even Kimiko isn't able to pick up their cell's frequency for tracing. "Heh, piece of cake!" he said arrogantly as he opens the box, pulling out his new phone. It's silver and can flip open. He'll upgrade the phone's designs later.

The father then sighs, "Jack, has it really been _this long_ since we last had a father-son day trip?" Jack looks puzzled by that statement. "...I haven't been a good father to you huh?"

Jack stares at his dad, "...It's not as if you guys'd forgotten to feed me or anything. You gave me stuff I wanted."

"Supplying your wants and needs is not the same as actually being there for you. It took you getting severely hurt for us to start acting like actual parents." he looks at his son lamented, "Now you're going to be on your own _again_ and who knows how long this time with all the hullabaloo."

Jack is still new to this bonding time thing. His mom yesterday had took him to a car and air show downtown. Each time Jack looks behind when he's up ahead, his mother would just look at him like it's her first time. At one point she hugged him saying how much she missed him while he's growing up. Jack doesn't understand; it's not as if it can be helped. Business always goes first and if they manage to find time well, good on them. He shrugs, "Nothing new from before. I can take care of myself." His father understandably lifts his eyebrow skeptically. "Really!" Jack exasperates, feeling annoyed.

His father stares at him a bit longer and then shook his head, "Well, least now you'll be able to get your chance at combat lessons for when you go to college. Like you always wanted before."

"I asked for _knife-throwing_ lessons."

"Even geniuses get their lines drawn by their folks, young man."

 

When they got back home, his mother said that Jack missed a call from someone named Omi. Jack told her that he's also from one of the gang but is relatively childlike and righteous. His mother comments how someone like that got mixed up into it. Jack didn't call back. Later he got a voice message from Omi saying how sorry he was on that fateful day, that it's for the good of all and well... Jack deleted it.


	5. False Face and Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of his plan is in fruition thanks to his robot twin and... his mom. Seems like she knows something he doesn't! And how will she help against the sorceress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving is a Pain! I should know; it happened so many times _and_ recently! Same can be said for Jack if it wasn't for his robots! _Gah! Lucky!_

 

It's now the end of June and Jack was preparing his robot double for the switch-a-roo in the basement. He had to make sure that the machinery won't do the original 'Oh look at me, I'm the better Jack Spicer and I'm gonna take over your life now!' Well, he's sure that's not gonna happen this time. This time, he'll let mom and dad know about it before the switch. _'I just hope it'll be convincing enough for everyone else out there.'_ he thought grimly as he twist a nut on its arm. The packing and sorting is finished as schedule thanks to the robots and his parents. After numerous options, Jack had chosen a school of choice: a college that excels in machinery and technology at Fremont, California. He applied and gain entrance for fall classes with gold stars; some online courses while others are at the classroom. He's thinking of staying at college grounds first to get a feel of the city and then find his own place. His parents will send his allowance money for the necessities each month meaning he'll also need a job if he wants extras for himself. Passport is been set since his dad first took him outside of China to go to England for family reunion on dad's side. Visa is developing nicely and so far nobody from the conflict came looking for him. Not yet anyway. With the last of the rotation, Jack puts down his wrench and reach for his laptop. _'Just need to be gone in 2 months...'_ Jack reaches for a circular silver headband next to him and attach its connector to the computer. He places it on his lap and starts typing codes; transferring to the cloth. After a few minutes, he puts it down and Jack faces his double. The double is wearing a red Frankenstein's Monster sleeve-less T-shirt with a pair of black jeans barefooted. The second band is chosen and he turns on the button at the side of the band. Instantly the circuitry lights up and shines up; the pulse light runs around the band. He puts it on the robot's forehead making a reminder that he needs to cover it up somehow.

"Other me, **Wake up!** " Jack commanded.

The robot whirrs and stutters, its body jumps and flinches until finally its eyes open slowly. Its head looks around the room taking its time and then faces back to its master. "So, it's finally happening. You're giving up." Its tone sounds like he feels from when he first heard that he's moving to China: amazed, disbelief and a little anxious.

"You know how it came to this." Jack stated, nodding at the headband. The information gained from his memories is fused inside the technological creation made by him. Before, he made Robo-Jack Spicer as a way to outsmart the Monks out of their Wus with the Shard of Lightning. It worked; probably might've continued if it wasn't for Robo-Jack acting too much like himself and betrayed him. In the end, the real Jack helped Omi defeated it and he brought it back home. Sentimental values plus nobody knows him better than it however it treated him. This time though, he made sure that his twin doesn't possess all of his personalities.

The new and improve Robo-Jack nods, "Yes, you want something more. Something that can never be gain in the Conflict. I'm surprised it took you this long to realize it."

"Near-death experiences can make effective impacts for humans to change,"

"Hmm... So I guess I'll be taking your place in case any of those morons tries convincing you to come back and try again." Robo-Jack looks sours; it shares the same disdain for the seekers' participation in creating pain towards its maker.

Jack reassures it, "It won't be for long. Not until they get the message."

"Or they give up on you. Either way," it smiles a little at him, "You'll be free."

Jack smiles back; he likes the sound of that. Being free: from mockery, from pain, maybe even loneliness. Just because a small group dislike him doesn't mean it applies to everyone on the planet. It's all in a matter of interest and where he's going will share the same interests as him. "Right. So..." Jack gets up and went over to his bed. He bends down and pulls out a clothed object from underneath. He strides back over to Robo-Jack and hands it over. "You _know_ what I want it to happen with _this._ "

Robo-Jack stares at its master, looks down towards the covered item and smirks, "Of course! It's a _perfect_ way to start burning bridges from that sucky old life!" With that, he accepts it along with its new commands.

 

The final worry Jack had involves in Wuya; she's not a ghost anymore and knows where he lives. Not to mention her powers. Just because she's limited thanks to Chase Young doesn't mean she's _completely_ dependent on him. If she wants to, she'll use her ability to transfer herself to his house. Jack doesn't know if its her desire to work with Chase for power or she finally sees Jack's limits when it comes to handling the heavy hitters but she has yet to show herself. He's not about to look a gift in the horse's mouth but... something always seems to go awry when his plans are working too well. Then again, all of Jack's plans involves in taking over the world and it deems as a bad thing so maybe his luck's changing because he's cutting his losses. It appears that the solution would have to be the mystic kind damn it. Does he even have the means of performing it himself? He recalls what his father said about the puzzle box being 'stuck' to buyers of the past. Jack refuses to believe it's coincidence that he alone was able to open it the first time. Maybe the box is attracted to bad people but then what of the past owners that didn't succeed? Its impossible that all the buyers are _completely_ good. Could it be that Jack has magical abilities within him after all? Jack shook his head as he stands in front of his parents' bedroom door. _'I'll put it on "something to think about later" label.'_ he thought as he knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

Jack opens to reveal his mom sitting on their king-size bed in her nightgown. "Mom? Little early to go to bed don't you think?"

His mom tying her headscarf points at the dresser to his right, "I'm sure it's the right time for it don't you think?" Looking at the stand is an electric clock; its red light glows 10:23 pm. Whoa, time flies when you're making an escape from all your enemies.

"Sit next to me Marise. You look like there's something on your mind." The new name takes getting use to for everyone in the household. His mom states that it doesn't matter what name her son change into. In her heart, he'll always be her little Jianyu or Jackie. While Jack had his heart warmed up on what her mom said, it still a necessary that everyone keeps calling him 'Marise' including Robo-Jack. He went and sit down next to her as she finish placing a tight knot. "Is everything's aright?"

Jack looks at his hands twiddling his fingers, then looks straight at her. "Mom... We... may have a problem."

His mother's eyes shows concern as Jack made the statement. "What is it? Has your... um, associates found out what we're planning?"

"Oh no mom! Everyone's still in the dark; no one came by to see me and you guys made sure that the ones I listed doesn't reach me."

"I'm _still_ shocked that Ashley had gotten herself involve in that gang. But if that's the case then whatever's the matter?"

Jack contemplated on how to bring up the mystical powers involved without sounding like a lunatic. Back in May when he confessed that a ghost was in the puzzle box, his father's response tells Jack that he's... closed-minded. That or until he saw it himself he won't believe it. His mom however didn't act like she believes or disbelieve him; probably too preoccupied with his injuries. Now that he's healed up... Jack sighs shaking his head. There was no way out of it; he needs help in taking care of Wuya. Even if she doesn't believe him, she might have something anyway with all her shopping for antiques and junk. "Mom... remember when I said that a... no, I mean... Do you ever..." He groans frustrated and lays back on the bed, his hands covering his eyes. He doesn't know how long he's been in that position but he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He lifts his hands and turns to see her smiling comforting without judgement. How long had it been since he'd seen that expression on her face?

"Marise... Jackie... if you think there would be a problem for you that we're overlooking... you can tell me." Her voice is so smooth and calming, damn it still makes Jack to open up even now no matter how silly it is. He sits up, breath in and speaks. "Mom, what would you do if you had to hide from an ancient witch?"

A moment of silence crosses between them; his mom's face expressionless. Jack tries again, "If you accidentally set an ancient witch's spirit free from her prison... and she won't leave you alone... even when you stop working with her-" He cuts himself off as his mother got up and went into the master closet. At first Jack thought he's finally reached her limit, that she's gonna start calling him delusional. It wasn't until she came out of the closet with a medium-sized chest that he starts to go still. The chest is green intricately decorated in gold forming mythological creatures of Europe: from the Faes and Will o' the Wisps to sea creatures and merfolks. Jack remembers meeting one who almost drown the world. He now wonders if other monsters on the box is not made up after all. His mother went to the lock shaped like the Celtic four-cornered knot and turns counterclockwise. It pops open the lid. Jack looks warily towards it, his eyebrow shot up. Did his mom came across a Wu without her knowing it?

"Never be said that I'm not prepared for anything," His mother opens it up to reveal a chest full of what it appears to be trinkets, stones, slips of laminated papers and little statues. Some are from China but it appears that others are from around the world. "No matter how strange circumstances can get."

Jack looks in the chest and then at his mother, shocked and confused. "You mean... you... _believe_ me? _About the witch?_ _**About the ghost?** "_

His mother contemplates silently gathering her thoughts. She then slowly answers, "When it comes to anything bizarre to the point of calling it supernatural... it tends to revolve around the family. At least on my side anyway. It doesn't happen for every generation; in fact it skips a few times. Your grandmother I believe has accounts of involving them, I can't remember what. Somewhere in South America I should say. When you mention a... spirit from that box, Oh, I was downright _furious_ with myself of not being very mindful towards your well-being and your father of finding that accursed box without knowing its origin first. I was hoping that you won't get caught up into one but..." She shrugs helplessly. "I guess we're more magnetic than I realize."

 _"You_ experienced one _too?!_ "

His mom nods, "Me and my little sister when we're children. What was it the Japanese called it?... Ah yes, 'spirited away'. We were playing and exploring an abandoned house in the countryside when she opened a door - an unlocked one mind you - and was swept away into the abyss. I follow after and landed in some kind of resting spot for retired creatures that no longer has a place in the world. Some good, some evil, some are in the grey areas but me and my sister came to realize that they can't help being born as they are. That unlike humans, some rarely have a choice in what they would become. Ultimately It's all in the natural order of things. We wound up being there for five months before we made it back home. By that time, my sister and I had gathered up all of these items before you for protection. It helped us during those months and now it'll help you."

Jack was having a very hard time wrapping all this around; so getting involved with those Wus is only a matter of time because being a ghost-magnet is _inherited?_ His mom had gone into _another world?_ He picked up an blue amulet shaped like a opened hand with an eye on its palm.

His mom continues shaking her head, "You know when you first started calling yourself 'Jack' as a nickname that should've been my hint."

"Huh? Why?"

"'Jack and the Beanstalk'."

"Oh," Jack nods recognizing the story that was his favorite as a kid. _'Right, because Jack went up the magic beanstalk to a castle in the sky. I picked that name from it because he's stealing gold from the giant and I admired that gutsy move.'_ "It's because he's a bad guy; taking things that belonged to the giant."

"It depends on someone's point of view. In Jack's side, he's a good guy in outsmarting the evil giant. In the giant's side, the boy is a bad guy in stealing his property. There are many different versions of the story."

Jack knew that, he just didn't want to remember the part being Jack as a good guy in the tales before. Now that he considered it, in his own way he too went 'up the beanstalk' to seek fame and fortune. Instead of that, Jack found failure, embarrassment and pain. _'Maybe after I escape **this** 'beanstalk', I'll come across the right one for me next time,'_ Jack then shows the amulet he just picked up to his mom, "So how does this one work?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode source: The Shard of Lightning
> 
>  
> 
> **Sv'h mlg lfg lu gsv xlfmgib zg ovzhg mlg bvg.**  
>  **Z Df zmw gsv hvvpvih ziv irhprmt srh yvg!**


	6. Hurdle, Thy Name is Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of _course_ there's a hitch in the plan but Jack'll make sure it works out for him this time gosh darn it! By any means available to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever guess what 'Charles' is referenced on is a Ford! By the way, the charm Jack held from last chapter will be revealed...

 

A production company goes by the name of Charles produced many sports products from t-shirts to gears and uniforms. For every athletic event, people could always count on Charles to supply it; including sneakers. If you are looking for a stylish pair of shoes on the go, Charles sneakers is where its at. The location of its factory is spread out across the world; one of them in a remote town in India. The factory there has been upgraded from a sweatshop to industrialized clothes making machines. It's among the first ever to test it after a conspiracy that threatens the reputation within the sports business AKA low pay labor. Problem is that the workers are not technology savvy yet and the machines are advanced beyond what they're used to handle which is a sewing machine. Training is a must if one wishes to keep up the times for a better pay check. A man crossing his arms and looks on at his trainee as he struggles with the controls. The Indian boss is wearing a white polo shirt with a pen sticking out of its pocket, a khaki and a pair of black suede shoes. His trainee, who used to make clothing by hand or sewing machine, is wearing a plain shirt and jeans. He's scratching his black short curled hair in confusion as his hand is hovering over a joystick. It was supposed to command the crane which carries a metal box filled with shoes already made so it could pour them into the conveyor belt. From there, the packaging process will begin with workers placing them in boxes by hand. The sneakers are tied together by its laces so it'll be easier to pair up instead of searching for left and right shoes manually. The boss sighs tiredly; all this guy has to do is lower the metal container down gently and tilt forward. So far, this newbie has missed the target several times and rammed it against a wall at one point. Luckily, the damage presented a dent in the metal even though its contact gave him a headache. He messages his head with both hands, closing his eyes rethinking his life choices that brought him to this point. "Okay, let's try it again..." he states, his patience wearing thin. "Only this time do it more gently. Don't rush; for now, take your time to aim. Gradually, you'll get the hang of it." _' Very gradually,'_ he thought to himself. The trainee lifts his head and looks out the office window. The clamp crane is now set above the container with a few sneakers inside. It's the last group before shipment and everything is done ahead of time so Boss man thought it would be a _good_ opportunity to practice. If only he'd known it'll give him migraines. After a moment, the student starts using the controls again...

Above the panel, there lies a pair of shoes swinging on the loose lighting; its shoelaces tied together so it won't lose its partner. This pair is crimson red with yellow imprinted flames on top and black marks on the side. It used to be on the rooftop of the building but wear and tear of aluminum had gradually created a hole up above. The construction surrounding the building disturbed its peaceful position through the rumbles and the shakes as the people brings in new equipment. By the time repair work came for the roof, the shoes had already landed on the swinging lamp. It was set up so high that nobody paid any attention towards the object. The swinging increased with each bumps and collusion the trainee makes. Within an inch of a shake, the shoes barely holding on.

The trainee knows he needed the money but this is the most frustrating thing he'd ever done. He read the manual up and down but he's more of a live demonstration guy than a how-to book guy. All his life he learns through trial and error from cooking to fixing a doorway. To think that he must try and operate this heavy machinery... He looks out the office window towards the box and then at the large chute which he had to pour shoes into. At least the target is in position otherwise it would've been a problem. He pushes the joystick forward and the clamp goes forward. He pushes a red button and the clamp goes down opening its jaws. As it went over the box and carefully get in between as if it's about to grab, he releases the button. The clamp closes tightly on the box. The hand goes to the joystick and drags it across. The clamp starts to move the box towards the drop mark near the pole. So far, so good. It wasn't until the box is above the target that he starts having problems. From that point, he had to tilt it forward just enough to pour the shoes. Too much of the tilt and the clamp would lose it grips. The trainee can feel his boss' stare as he pushes the stick downward and to the left gently. The metal box went down and leans forward towards the chute. Both men start to relax as the shoes starts appearing in view. The new design is red with yellow flames on top and black marks on the side. It's supposed to look aggressive and cool for the teens. The sneakers start going into the chutes that is until one of its string got stuck on the side. The trainee spots it, makes the box go high and then low, hoping he could shake it off. Seeing the shoe still stuck, he tries again. The boss looks worriedly at the box, "Look, don't worry about it. It tends to happen sometimes," The trainee didn't listen though as he still repeating the commands, the container going faster. The boss then cries, "Watch out!" But too late, the clamp lost its grip and down went the box. _**BOOM!**_ It rang against the concrete that the men cover their ears.

As soon as the box drops to the ground, it hits the pole; its vibration goes up towards the light shade where the shoes are hanging. With that final movement, the shoes drop down to the spilled sneakers littering over the floor. The workers went to pick them up, went over to the remaining boxes and packages them up. While the boss scorns the trainee for his foolishness, the packages went to the delivery truck and soon drove/flown off towards the retail stores.

 

On the afternoon Jack leaves for their business jet in August, he wanted to buy extra pair of shoes besides his usual black boots. So he asks the driver to take him to the closest store to the house. His mom insists on letting him wear a charm as he goes out just in case. Reluctantly he puts it in his pocket of his blue jeans along with his cell phone. Yea, this is one of his new outfits he's wearing: a checkered black and white jacket, a sky-blue t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers. He debated on whether or not he'd put on hair grease to spike up the red hair but then changed his mind and left it loose. He'll change his hair color when he gets to California. He blew away a bit of hair from his face as he adjusts the Wu detector watch for when it's not active. He found during his process that whenever a Wu is used, a special vibration is released to the atmosphere indicating that the environment is changing or being absorb to perform its task. Even when it’s just sitting, it still producing it until it's time to be known to the dragon and Wuya or when a user announces its name. The vibration had to be subtle, so Jack made the watch extra-sensitive. If the Wu-bration (Jack called it; patent pending) starts up, the watch will beep out an alarm. He would like to investigate it further; if the Wu-bration comes out from a user's body, if it shows whenever a showdown's about to start after multiple hands were placed at the same time. _'Oh well, not my life anymore!'_ he thought with relish as he snaps the watch's cover shut, _'and I ain't looking back on those bastards!'_

"We're here, sir." The car stops in front of a two-story outlet store as the driver calls out the destination. Jack opens the door of a slick black car, "Right, pick me up in two to three hours. While I'm gone, get the bags from my room, the upstairs one, near the entrance. When you come back, we'll get the show on the road."

The driver nods and with that he drove away.

 

Trying out shoes is harder than Jack figure. He's at the boy's shoes section on the second floor going pass shoppers who are preparing for going back to school. This is the first time he shops for clothes besides his usual style and he had to match with the new clothes he owns. Some are too tight, too lame, not matching the colors, not matching _Jack_ but then is reminded that that's the idea. He went down an aisle of shoe boxes with its product on display to know the appearance. He needs sneakers that screams out, "Hey, look at me; the new Ja- er Marise Alloway!" Something that's way out of character from Jack Spicer. Something- Suddenly his eyes caught something in the corner of the aisle. It shows the latest shoe fashion from various top sellers. At the near bottom is the perfect shoes for Marise Alloway - Bold, cool, the complete opposite of Jack Spicer! He looks at the company and quickly went to down the aisle where they kept it of different sizes. He found his size, sat down took off his Whites and puts the other one on. He stood and starts to strut towards the mirror in front, a confidant smirk on his face. He twists his left foot showing off side to side. "Now _this_ is Marise Alloway's style!"

 

Jack was able to gain a few more boxes of different shoes style in a shopping cart with more time to spare. He was looking at the accessories near the cashier when he hears - "Hey, look over here!" Jack eyes widen as he heard... no it couldn't be... it can't be-

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Jack turns slowly as he spots an unwelcoming scene: Kimiko and Raimundo walking over at the girl's clothing section! Jack ducks downward and crawls to the cashier island to hide before they turn around. Those two; _what are they doing here!?!_ He starts hyperventilating holding his cart close for cover.  _'Of all places, of all times, of course they'd be here!!' _he thought trying to calm himself. _'Ok, Ok, maybe they're just out shopping a-as a couple! They hadn't seen me yet anyway, so I'll just go downstairs, pay for these and get_ -'

"Um, excuse me sir," Jack jumps as a sale associate stood over him squatting at the knees, her hands on them, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ah, n-no! No, everything's fine!" He waves his hands indicating for her to go away.

The woman looks at him strangely, "Are you sure? Do you want me to ring these up?" She gestures at the shopping cart filled with items he picked.

Jack shook his head vigorously, "No, I'm not done shopping yet!" He stood up carefully, looking around making sure that double dragons are gone. _'Whew! That was close!' _"I just... dropped something, that's all! Heh heh!"

The woman continues to stare at him uneasily, "Well... let me or anyone else know if you have any problems,"

 _'Oh, I have a problem; Just not the kind you could help me with...'_ "Sure." With that, Jack starts pushing the cart towards the elevator while looking for the familiar figures. They must have gone already or went farther in the store. Jack quickly went in the elevator ignoring the cries from a man coming out and press L1 button. The door closes and he leans heavily on the wall panting.

The elevator music plays smooth jazz as it rides down. The doorway opens and just as Jack starts to step out... who should it be right in front of him but Clay and Dojo the little green dragon on his cowboy hat! They were looking towards their left so they hadn't seen him. His heart stops short as Clay says to Dojo, "Are you sure it's here?"

Dojo twitches then scratches his green skin, "Positively as my scales falling off me! A Wu is close by! I could- ergh! feel it!"

Jack grits his teeth as he drags the cart across the elevator's carpet, went up against the corner wall and rigorously pushes L2 button. It feels like slow-motion as the doors close once again. The smooth jazz continues playing but the nervous chattering ruins the music like a funeral tune in a amusement park. Damn! That cowboy and the dragon is here! _And they said that a Wu is too!!_ He pants even harder; he does _not_ want to face them! The bell dings indicating he arrives at the second level again. Now Jack is sweating even though there's air conditioner running in the store. If Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and their fetch dragon is here, then Omi can't be far behind! He grips at his shopping cart tightly as he went across the room on high alert. His eyes skims anxiously from right to left, up and down feeling exposed until he reaches a dressing area. He left the shopping cart out front, asks for an occupied sign and went in. He closes the door and locks it. Jack sinks down to the floor, holding his head in his hands distressed. _'Trapped! And I'm not even after those things anymore!'_ He starts pulling his hair then slaps himself across the face. "No! Stay calm Ja- Marise Alloway! None of them saw you, they didn't even know you're here! You can still leave without getting spotted!" _Think!_ He can't use his watch to know where the Wu is; its beeping might give himself away. If he makes a break for it, Omi might see Jack; grabbing his attention. Not to mention his crimson hair will automatically be recognized by the other monks. What he needs is a disguise to cover his face and calmly depart fast. He raises his head and spot something on the bench. His eyebrows shot up, "That'll work!"

 

"Are you sure you don't want to er,... take that off so I could scan it?" the cashier said uncertainly.

Jack's checkered jacket is replaced by a grey camouflage long-sleeve hoodie over his t-shirt with the hood covering his hair. He drums on the register counter as he waits impatiently for her to finish scanning the square purple-tinted sunglasses picked up at the its rack. "What!? I really like this hoodie so I wanna start wearing 'em! You can see the price tag, right?" He snaps, pointing at the tag attached to the sleeve. He snatches the sunglasses from her, rips off the tag and puts it on. "I like this one too!"

"...Nice look," Jack couldn't tell if that's a real complement or sarcasm as she continues scanning his items. She managed to enter in the hoodie last when Jack heard more unpleasant voices.

"How those stupid pair of Wu got into _this_ place?" "Would you stop complaining and _keep it down!_ We don't know where those bratty monks are!"

Jack doesn't have to turn his head; he knows Ashley's and Wuya's voices anywhere. And it sounds like they're teaming up again. They're so close to him he could practically feel the heat coming from them. Or maybe it's from wearing the hoodie in this scorcher. _'It's okay... just remain calm. Just like how mom shows you; breath in, breath out, find your inner peace.'_ He puts his hands in his pocket, rubbing the charm hoping that it would help him escape.

The price shows up on the screen and Jack took out his dad's credit card he swiped. He hands over to the cashier, taps his foot as she enters the code, hands it back to him with the receipt and places the shoes with his jacket in two white plastic bags. "Enjoy the rest of your day!" she says cheerfully.

Jack nods taking off the price tag from his hoodie as his things are placed in the cart. He starts pushing towards the elevator that's next to the auto and toy aisle; making sure to not rushing so he'll be like every other shopper. He reaches for his pocket, took out his phone and speed dial home. The phone rang three times and the receiver answers, "Hello?"

"Mom! Change of plans!" he urgently whispers, "Get my bags in the car and pick me up _now!_ They're at the store with me! They hadn't found me yet but it's only a matter of ti-!"

An object hits the bags in the cart, then it bounces up and ends up hitting him on top of his head hard. Jack grips his hooded head, sitting down hard to the ground.

"I am sorry!" a voice cried out, "I have not mastered jumping the ball to the ground yet!" Jack groans out loud as the last seekers from the Monk's side appears from the toy section. He scrambles for the dropped cell phone and sunglasses. He quickly puts it on before Omi gets a good look at him. Omi offers his hand and Jack motions to him that he's fine even though his head's throbbing. Of course, he grabs his hand anyway and helps him up. "No need to thank me! It is my duty as a monk to do what is right!" he smiles.

Jack rolls his eyes, grunts out a thanks with his head down and went for his shopping cart.

"There it is!" Jack snaps his head towards the direction of Dojo's voice. Clay and Raimundo with Dojo on Rai's shoulders. Dojo scratches his scales harder, its boils showing, "That guy has it in his cart!" At that point, Jack grabbed his bags and hurriedly went for the escalator next to the Back-To-School displays and bedroom sheets/covers. He went to the moving steps and races pass people standing in line, crying out as he pushes some of them aside for a clear path. At the bottom, he quickly looks above him to see the three monks and Wuya glaring down from the rail. _'Huh? Wait... Cowboy, Cheeseball, Wind-Boy... Dragon, Wuya-_ ** _gasp!_** **_Where's Ashley and-_** _'_

 ** _WHAM!_** Two girls ram into him dropping his bags; shoes, its boxes and jacket scattered across the floor. Jack could feel a breeze across his hair as the hood flips open. By some miracle, his shades are still on his face. On the carpet floor once more he scrambles for his thing. The jacket, the bag which he stuffs it in, a pair of blue and black shoes. As he reaches for the second pair, his and a girl's hand touches it at once... and it starts to glow. Jack looks at the shoes, the cool red sneakers with the flames on top and black waves on the side then at the person in front: _Kimiko!_ Ashley glares at the pair; Jack faintly notices that she's not wearing her usual Katnappe costume. Instead, she's wearing her black tank-top with a sequined word "Meow" across the chest, a purple yoga pants and high tops. He turns back to Kimiko who is wearing her usual monk-wear her hair style in multiple ponytails with colorful hair scrunchies. A small crowd gathers around, one of them holding Jack's two other pairs of sneakers in its boxes astounded. Jack fell speechless, his eyes wide open.

She glares, " _Jack Spicer!_ I should've known you'll be after the Danger Sneakers!"

 ...What.

She continues, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

**What.**

She held out a golden star with a ruby in the middle. "I wager in my Star Hanabi! What do you wager?"

Jack remains silent stunned. Ashley chuckles as she got up, "I don't think the loser even _has_ any-meor Wus left."

Jack's mind races as the light between them glows brighter. His thoughts went back towards other showdowns he competed in that ends in lost, pain. Finally, the Cosmic Clash Showdown...

He quietly said, "No."

Kimiko was taken aback as the rest of the group pushes through the crowd towards them. "What- 'no'? You _really_ don't have any Wus? _At all?_ "

It's Jack's turn to glare; both the girls were surprised at the murderous expression on his face. "I mean 'No, I'm not gonna be in the showdown!'" The light suddenly glows even brighter. Kimiko scoffs squinting her eyes, "Come on, Jack. Stop fooling. You can't just _not_ be in a showdown."

 _"Well, I don't want to! _I'm _not_ gonna do the showdown!!" The light now shines bright as everyone observes the scene. Jack continues, "As a matter of fact," The light is now reaching to the point where it's hard to see. If it wasn't for his shades, he probably wouldn't see Kimiko's reaction. He doesn't even care as to why its happening as he firmly states, " **I reject the challenge! I reject the showdown!!" **With that, the light is now glowing rivaling the lights in the store. The glowing sneakers starts to rise losing both the grips of the monk and ex-seeker. Everyone from the Xiaolin monks, the dragon, the Heylin girls, the shoppers stood staring as the shoes shots up and out of the crowd. It twirls like its deciding which way it should go, then went to a window breaking the glass. The crowd went crazy then. Some is taking pictures and videos of the incident. Some of the workers are calling their manager to come down as they are some punks who had wrecked not only the window, but the toy section as well. By the time the group disperse and the monks are caught, the shoes have long since disappeared. And a black car carrying Jack, his bags and suitcases are long gone.

 

A private jet plane takes off by late afternoon as Jack leans onto the window, his sunglasses sitting a top of his head. His mom is sitting next to him reading. His robot double is across from them, its eyes closed. He took his charm out, the blue right hand with an eye on its palm named the Hamsa swinging on a silver chain, letting the sun shine on its wonders. He smiles gently, _'I think I'll keep this around more often.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hamsa is an amulet that protects its user from bad luck and the evil eye (so the Muslims say). It's a symbol found within the Islamic and Jewish religions. Check out wiki or google search!


	7. Normal Day, Abnormal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years passed and it's now 2008 at the Mystery Shack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert for those who hadn't seen Gravity Falls series!

If you go to Oregon, you might come across a road named Gopher Road. There's only a dirt road but it'll take you to a wooden shack at the edge of the forest now orange, yellow and red. Its rickety house with grass-less patches resembles parking spots. There's a weather vane up top where its letters are W, H, A, and T instead of its usual directional letters surrounding a question mark. Its triangular shaped house is location for the most expensive tourist trap in the town of Gravity Falls: Mystery Hack. Really, it's called Mystery Shack but its 'S' fell off from the sign of the rooftop. Costumers enters through the main part of the building, families galore to see the amazing wonders of the world. And yeah while it's plain obvious that some of the exhibits are phony (a six-pack-alope is a clever wordplay) It's still entertaining to spend extra cash in. 'Extra' meaning empty wallets when the tour is over. The man running the attraction is charming if not rough around the edges.

" _Hey!_ Careful of the merchandise! You break it, you buy it!"

...Okay a _lot_ around the edges. A child quickly puts down the snow globe with the Mystery Shack miniature replica down as an angered man storms in the gift shop. This man is wearing a black suit with white sleeve collar, white shirt showing with a thin red ribbon tied near his neck and brown shoes. On his grey-bearded face is square-rimmed glasses and on top of his greyed hair is a burgundy fez with a yellow crescent shape on front. He points at the shelf, "Don't think I didn't see ya making a juggling act outta 'em! If ya gonna do that, ya hafta pay for it first!"

"John! There you are!" A young woman came by holding what appears to be the boy's jacket. "What have I told you about wandering off on your own?" She grabs him by the hand harshly glaring at him. "I swear I can't take you anywhere without having you cause trouble!"

The kid - John- starts to look rather nervous. "Aw, Mom, I was only having fun!"

The mother glares, sighs and face the suited man, "I'm so sorry for whatever trouble he made Mr. Mystery."

The man Mr. Mystery looked at her and then at the boy wiggling in anxiousness. The man closes his eyes, opens them and smiles, "Please, Mr. Pines if you will. And he made no trouble Madam! No trouble at all! In fact, I was just showing him some of our fine souvenirs on display as you can see here!" He waves at the knick-knacks across the shelves with his walking stick that carries an 8-ball on top. He picks up a bobble-head of himself and shakes it, making its head move sideways. "Care to have one for the road? All the kids love 'em!"

The boy starts to tug his mom's sleeve, "Oh please mom? Please? Can we get _two_ of them?"

"No, we'll get _one_ , John. You have enough toys to last for the entire trip." The boy made a face as the woman produces her wallet and took out $10. She hands him the bill and Mr. Pines gave her the Mr. Mystery bobble-head.

Mr. Pines smiles brightly, "Thanks and here's your bobble-head! Be sure to tell all your friends about the Mystery Shack! And loosen up will ya? Don't want stress ta wreck your pretty face!" The mother blushes wordlessly as she gently pushes her son towards the exit.

"Flirting with your costumers, Mr. Pines?" A female voice over at the counter remarks as she's looking at a teen magazine. A teenage freckled redhead is sitting on the stool, legs crossed paying little attention to the gift shop. She was wearing her usual 'uniform': a brown ear-hat, green checkered shirt, jeans and brown dirtied boots. "That lady is too young even for you,"

"It's not like she had a husband wit' her," Mr. Pines adjusted his tie, "And if she does, he shoulda stick wit' her. Otherwise, I woulda steal her heart from him easy."

She roll her eyes, "That'll take a miracle."

"Shouldn't you be working, Wendy?"

The cashier, Wendy flips a page over. "I _am_ working, boss."

Mr. Pines sighs and calls out, **"SOOS!"**

A large pudgy man came running into the room, wearing a brown cap, a green question mark t-shirt, tan shorts, white socks and brown shoes. He was holding a broom as he solutes. "Yessir!"

"Restock the merchandise! I gotta make the tour with incoming suc- er costumers." "Sure thing boss!" With that Soos went running, tripping himself then recovers. Mr. Pines straightens his suit, went to the entrance and with a smoke bomb in hand, makes his grand entrance. He swept his arms wide open smiling wide with his cane in hand: "WELCOME TO THE MYSTERY SHACK! STEP RIGHT UP TO SEE THE WONDERS AND CREATURES NEVER BEFORE SEEN BY HUMAN EYES!" The crowd gathers with awe and amazement as the elderly man guide them inside. This is the setting most likely to be seen in the daytime autumn.

 

Nighttime autumn always comes earlier than Mr. Pines would've wanted; less time for him to make a quick buck especially at the time where school starts. While there are weekends when he could make due, it's still not enough opening hours not to mention the holidays. Mr. Pines, holding the clipboard reviewing over how many he sold and if he needs to take them off the shelf for lack of numbers bought. He's standing near the window seeing the last of the costumers driven out of sight. "Alright, time to close shop."

Wendy woop-ed and jumped down from the stool, placing her magazine under her arms. Soos hangs his tool bag on the beam's nail... then changes his mind and wears it back around his stomach. Lights are turned off, display cases locked up, money been put away in the safe (Mr. Pines' favorite part of the job).

"Welp, I'm headin' out now." Wendy went to the door.

"Hold it, young lady!" Mr. Pines calls out coming out from his office, "Let Soos give ya a lift; it's dark out!"

She turns her head towards him, eyebrows quirk. "Oh, worry a big mean monster will get me?"

Mr. Pines retorts, "Yeah, don't wanna lose one of my few employees that sits and read mags."

Soos went behind her and adjusts his hat, "It's no prob. I could get you home safe in no time flat!"

Wendy waves; knowing full well what the old man really means behind that sarcasm. "Fine, fine I'll do it. Don't have a heart attack, man."

Soos then calls out as the pair leaves, "Oh, and Mr. Pines, I left the mail on the kitchen table dude! The mailman accidentally gave your mail to us. You know, I always wonder who delivers the mailman's mail? Is it like a chain mail or-"

"Good night!" Mr. Pines firmly said and the pair left. The man watches as Soos' Pick-up truck drives away from the Shack then went to the kitchen for said mail. He went from envelope to envelope seeing nothing but the address. More specific, the one being addressed to. Mr. Pines stares hard at the name.

Stanford Pines.

Mr. Pines sighs heavily, rubs his eye bridge, got up and went to the vending machine. There all kinds of snacks in view but he's not interested in food. He pressed a few buttons automatically as if he's done it all the time. He steps back a bit as it swings open like a door revealing a staircase downward. He grabs a lantern that's close to the entrance, takes out a match from his pocket and lights it up. He walks downwards, the path twisting and turning smoothing the wooden wall as he goes. At the bottom of the steps, there's an elevator ahead opened. Inside the elevator is a set of symbolized buttons along with the up and down. He enters four buttons and pressed down. The elevator closes its caged door and sent the man down further into the basement. It stops and the door opens. Mr. Pines walks pass the bottom of the outside totem to what appears to be a laboratory with a control panel, shelf and a wheeled chair in front. Screens, buttons and switches are lined up and all over on one half. The shelf on the other half has a slide cabinet door and a mini-lamp on top. Mr. Pines turns on the lamp, opens the cabinet, revealing a red book with a gold hand-print marked '1' in the middle. He places his hand on top of its shape fondly. It would've match perfectly if it wasn't for one minor difference: on the print, there are six digits; Mr. Pines only has five. He opens the book and went to a page where there's a crossed-out comment of how it would be nice if his brother would see the things he's written in the book. 'I bet even Stanley could defeat it easily.' was written before it's covered with scribbles.

Mr. Pines smiles a little and turns to the page where there are instructions. He looks at it and at the window in front of him. In the dark, he could see with little light coming from it is a big upside-down triangle made of metal and iron with a hole in the middle. He got up grumbling and went through the ironed door with a peephole. He looks up at the machine, then at the stick and various tools below it. "Alright Stanley, let's try again."

 

Several hours passed and Stanley Pines got up and wiped his face. He went to the stick panel and switches it on. Only a few sparks show up around the triangle... and nothing else. He growls loudly with frustration. _'58! I'm 58 past my prime and I still can't get this damn thing workin'!!' _He kicked the stick, grunts in pain and returns to where the book is. He sat down heavily, placing his hands on his head. _'If I can just find the other two books...even if I found 'em, would I even get all those nerdy words?'_ He looks behind him towards a corner where all the science and cryptography books are kept. Even with those books' help, it's still taking too long for him to understand them considering he never really _care_ for them until years before. Until he came to Gravity Falls.

Until he reunited with his brother and had a fight with him... which in turn got his brother through the trian- portal thing and vanished beyond the blue light.

 

_"Stanley! **Stanley, Help me!** " A Stanley look-alike in a lab coat scrambles, trying to escape the pull of the portal's suction without success. In his final act, he throws a book towards him. **"STANLEEEY!"** he cries as he was pulled into the light and disappears without a trace._

_Stanley went to the stick switch, going back and forth frantically but the portal remains black and inactive. **"STANFOOORD!"** All he had left from him is a gold hand-printed red book marked '1'._

 

Stanley grits his teeth, picks up the journal, and looks through it again. "I _can't_ quit, not now." He then rolls to the corner, picks up a physics book and rolls back to the control panel. "Not until I get you back home, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the patience for those who are interested in my story! Trying to connect between one point to the next is hard but knowing you got through is rewarding! The portal scene is from... can't say for those who hadn't seen it! For those who seen and knew, good for you!


	8. Call Me, Time Me, Don't Screw With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is growing frustrated on the portal each day, but he couldn't ask for help without growing suspicions. Then he came across an ad of someone that can fix anything and give advice on any machines with their privacy intact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only ones I own are three characters: Sadie, Richard and Kirk. Gravity Falls and Xiaolin related things are not mine.

 

Late into next night, Stanley decided to stop struggling with the books all together. It's not like he's given up on the machine; just taking a break is all. A road trip will clear his mind up from the darkness of the basement... among other things. With a heavy coat over his sweater and pants, he locks the door and driven away in his Stanlymobile from Gravity Falls. He isn't comfortable of going far from the Shack for long periods of time. However, merchandises don't grow on trees; eventually it needs to be restock. He tries to make sure he doesn't stay away for too long and to return as quickly as legally possible. No point of getting himself a ticket for speeding especially when he's going on a business that isn't approval under the authorities' eyes. He may be able to get away with those idiot cops back in town but outside of it is a different story. Thanks to his experience on Identity change and using a 'Stannequin', he could 'murder Stanley' and named himself 'Stanford'. (He once contemplated on using that strange copier that creates living paper people. That trial was so depressing that afterwards, he busted up the said copier so he won't be tempted for use again...) But if someone is still looking for Stanley not believing him dead even with the obituary, it won't keep him safe for long. Most likely he would be held captive as a hostage rather than a target. All the more reason to keep this type of evening meetings short and to the point.

He continues traveling down the highway until he reaches across the Canadian border. From there, the car went further down the road until the fork in the road approaches it. Turning left, he drives into the street then later right onto a dirt road into the woods. Riding over bumps and scratches from trees made Stanley grimaces each time. His baby went through a lot but always came through just like him. At last, he arrives in front of a log cabin. There are two other cars; one a black Seden and the other an old grey Neptune station wagon. _'Can't believe that old pile of rust is still running,'_ Stanley thought as he gets himself out. Going to the front door, he made a complex knock and a grunt voice said, "Come in," He enters to see three figures standing in the dark with cardboard boxes stacked behind them. "Yeesh! Turn on the lights will ya? I already know it's youse guys!" A medium-sized shadow moves towards the light switch and done that. Now Stanley can see two muscled men and a woman clearly who are also wearing various winter clothing. The men are cousins to one another; their short black hair combed nice as it going to get. The woman has long messy curly hair. All three of them are Native Americans, Cree if Stanley remembers right. Stanley went over to the boxes, opens to see bobbleheads of himself. He went to the next few boxes to find animal t-shirts and pine tree hats already made.

 _"Really?"_ The woman with a dark blue parka looks irritated, "Every time you do this, even though the orders are made without errors. Always checkin' your packages,"

"Like you're the one ta talk Sadie," Stanley says as he tosses a envelope of money towards her. "Always checkin' your bundles of dough. Even when I always gave the exact amount."

"With a cheapskate rep like yours, Stanford, we tend to keep it cautious." She said thumbing through and counting the money, "Especially since _we're_ the ones risking our skins using the factory making not only our products but _yours._ "

Stanley pauses raised his eyebrow, "...I pay ya enough for the trouble, eh?"

Sadie looks at him annoyed, "Don't you pull that kind of talk, Pines. You know I can't stand them."

"Don't know what the heck you're talking aboot," he mumbles quietly. He and Sadie go way back in the early days of his business when he struggles to make souvenirs for tourists. He learned the hard way that people appreciates store items that don't fall apart on them during his salesmen days. He then recalled one of the costumers in his sale travels in Canada. He would have successfully sold something without being chased out if it wasn't for the fact that she's part of a gang. Long story short, he helped Sadie escape from that dangerous lifestyle and she sets herself up for a company. She actually pretty good in crafting and taking charge. He went to her as a favor to make mementos in exchange for a sum amount of money. That’s part of the reason why Stanley pumps out the traveler’s money as much as possible. When they met again, she recognized him but never knew his name at the time. It was simple to pass himself off as Stanford.

The young man wearing a coat and a scarf rubs his arms together, “Can we get going already? I don’t wanna be stuck in traffic on the way home.”

“Yeah yeah, keep your shirt on,” Stanley said as he went to check the last box. “Ya need help getting’ the wagon rolling, Kirk?”

The man Kirk smirks, “Very funny Ford but I won’t need your help thanks.”

Stanley scoffs; that station wagon had growing auto problems. Every time before he leaves, Kirk asks Stanley to help push the car with his cousin Richard as he starts it to get moving. The car had to be kept on parking since the brake is sticky. If turned off, the process had to be start over. Kirk tried to restore it himself for years. Stanley tried to fix it, but revealed it’s hard without certain parts needed for the engine since its company had stopped making it. “What, you decided to ask Sadie instead to save time?”

“If he did, I would be calling a tow truck and let him pay the driver.” She inserts the envelope in her coat pocket.

“Make jokes all you want but I drove here; no assistance required.” He took out his keys and tosses it up with one hand. “I finally had it fixed permanently.”

His cousin Richard who’s wearing a wool hat shrugs, “He’s right; we got in, he started the car, had control over it, we drove all the way here. I didn’t even make its running start-up.” He then turns towards Kirk, “I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop, though.”

Stanley states in disbelief, “Even if I believe ya, how’d ya fixed it? Those parts are rare like gold; I told ya that.”

“Oh, I didn’t fix it.” Kirk said, “I hired a mechanic to help me out.”

Stanley chuckles getting up, “Now _that_ I believe,”

“It’s a historic moment: asking a professional for help.” Richard comments.

“Shut up, Richard.” He retorts, “Yeah I’m desperate to save my ride so I called up this guy who is a big brain in gears. Not only had he made a replacement- _homemade_ -, but he made sure that it’ll last longer than the original.”

“Color me doubtful Kirk.” Stanley said, “Sounds to me like you got duped ‘cause it’s impossible.”

Kirk looks at Stanley, “Oh, you want proof? Fine. Anyone here got a cell on them? I’ll show you the engine and we’ll compare to the original one.”

Sadie sighs, “Men and their cars… fine, I’ll look it up if only so I’ll know I won’t be calling a cab for you.”

They all went outside towards the car as the breeze starts up into the evening. Their shoes crunch the fallen leaves, the scent of trees in the air. Richard went inside the car to warm himself up. Sadie went on search engine while Kirk and Stanley went to the car’s hood. Kirk lifts the top for Stanley to see the engine mixed with old and new parts. The new ones Stanley notes must of cost him a pretty penny. Sadie had found an image of what the engine should look like back in the day. She looks at the engine then at the image, “Well, he must have been some mechanic. Those parts are legit.”

She hands her phone to Stanley. Stanley was unfamiliar with cell phones and can be wary on various commands. He made sure not to mess with the buttons unless he calls somebody. He looks at the image, then at the engine. Sadie is right; the engine is a matchup on the phone screen. Kirk hands over the keys to Richard, Richard turns it on; no usual stutters or sounds that would’ve been a loose part. The engine is running smoothly like it’s used to. Stanley was amazed by how the car stays put even while it’s turned on. He looked at Kirk, “This person made these parts? From _scratch?_ ”

“I had a hard time believing he could do it when he first suggested it myself. Like I said though I was desperate. I figure if he didn’t pull it off, I won’t pay him.”

“How’d you find him?”

Kirk shrugs, “A friend of mine recommended him. Said that he’s an expert on all things machinery. You name what needs to be built, he’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“Or so he brags.”

“You know what my friend hired him to create? A solar-powered helicopter drone. Seen it myself.”

“A drone?” Sadie held out her hand and Stanley gave back her phone. “Wait, you mean that guy that plays with remote control cars and flyers?”

“He calls it his combat vehicles.” Richard said, his head sticking out of the window. “For battles against his ‘rivals’.”

Stanley looks at the engine closely, “Huh. That good? Suppose he would brag what he builds then.”

“That’s the best part: if you want to, he’ll keep his mouth shut. No one would know about its creation but you and him.” Kirk continues, “My friend asks him for public privacy so no one will try to ‘sabotage’ his army.” He slams the top close. “The only reason why I know about this is because my friend trusts me not to sell him out to his enemies.”

“What does that make us I wonder?” Richard’s head got back in the car and rolls up the window blocking the cold.

“It is impressive work but… Seems a bit risky,” Sadie remarks, “To make whatever you’ve been asked for without knowing what the costumer is gonna do with it.”

Stanley thought back to the machine at the Shack. If this guy can rebuild parts that no longer exists and can keep his mouth shut… _‘Sounds like my kind of mechanic,’_ “…Say Kirk, you wouldn’t happen ta have a way of reaching him would ja?”

 

He returned home with products in his trunk and the contact information in his glove compartment. Getting the boxes in the house he then sat down in his chair. He thought contemplated hard on the paper he received in good faith. He didn’t want to jump the bandwagon just yet. There are still things to consider, like the cost. Kirk said he was able to pay him but that’s because he saved up. He then looked at the list of services this ‘John’ offered. Apparently, he also gives out instructions on whatever you ask for and the privacy is still an open for option. Stanley signs heavily, “Well, it _did_ take a Brainiac to build that creepy portal…”

 

The phone rang once, then twice as the cord is wrapping Stanley’s fingers nervously. Then… "Thanks for calling Jian Yu Mechanics. If you want something built, fix or want advance mechanical advice for any machine, I'll do the job no matter what it is; no questions asked. It's your business. How can I help you?" a voice within the speaker sounds bored... and distorted. Stanley clears his throat twirling the cord, "Yeah, I need some advice on ... physics."

"...If you need help with school, go to the library old man." the voice responds. Stanley growls; who does this guy think he is?? "I'm _not_ a student! _And I'm not old!!_ " He then coughs. The speaker waits until the spell cease then said, "...Yeeeah. Anyway, either that or get yourself a tutor. I'm sure they could charge you cheap."

"Yeah well I don't wanna pay extra for keeping their mouths shut and ta mind their own beeswax."

There was a pause on the other end. Then: "I'm guessing whatever you're doing is not _legal_."

Stanley look towards the vending machine that's hiding a much bigger machine. He rubs in his hair, "...Look, I'm just confuse with things that may or may not involve-"

"Shut up." the voice cuts him off, "I told you: _It's your business._ If you're only asking over the phone, then I won't get into it."

Stanley frowns; that would mean if he needs a hands-on assistance then he'd have to give the guy more details than what he's currently comfortable with.

"You are aware that it's $1.99 per minute."

He’s aware of it; he’d looked at the ad Kirk gave him for any loopholes or backlashes before calling him. From what he could tell, he’d have to set up the deal over the phone. Stanley grimacing, "...Yeah, I know."

"I'm charging you as we speak." Stanley's face drops and then looks at the clock. The long hand pointing at 10 while the short hand on 4. And he started talking to him at... "So far it's been 5 minutes; costing you $9.95."

"But I haven't- I didn't- _2 bucks for each minute we chit-chat?!?_ "

"Hey, time is money pal. Or didn't you know that?" Stanley could hear a smug behind his indifferent attitude in the phone. "You're not the only one at risk of getting caught. However, since you didn't start asking what you need to know, the earlier minutes don't count." Stanley silently exhales as he absorbs what was been said. The caller continues, "The moment when you do, I'll start keeping time. When you're finished, I'll let you know the price. The maximum will be 2 hours for I have other things to work on. If you still need help, leave a message and I'll get to you as soon as I can. The conversations will be kept in a message machine for future references and evidence that you agree to the terms I'm giving. Your privacy will be honored unless you force my hand and gotten us into dangerous shticks neither of us can handle."

Aaaannnddd there's the catch. But surely this won't count as dangerous, right? He can handle whatever crap that machine would give him... right? Stanley thought back to the night when it was active; it was strong enough to suck everything in moments close range like a black hole. Maybe he shouldn't depend on this guy to help him. After all, there's no telling if there's gonna be repercussions for a machine that uses up numerous amounts of energy. Stanley had gotten by this long.

...But what of his brother? He doesn't know what's on the other side or even if he's still there. Most nights, he dreamed of his brother bleeding out somewhere alone possibly dying. Could Stanley afford to make him wait any further...?

One glance at the reflection of himself at the window old and worn made his mind up. "...How do you want it: cash, check or credit?"

"Your choice."

"Cash."

"Smart. In which case, for the payment you got two-weeks’ time of sending the dough through however. This will be your first so if it wounds up taking longer because of your location, you'll be pardoned. If you fail to comply of what you owe afterwards in case you need more of my services, you'll be given a day warning. If you still refuse payment, then..."

There's silent in the phone. Stanley frowns, "I take it this is the part where you put out threats?"

"Well, I _had_ dealt with douches who decides to make a fool out of me. Let's just say that it wasn't fun for anyone."

The cheerfulness in the speaker's voice indicates otherwise. "And by _that_ ya mean on _their_ end," Stanley deadpans away from the phone.

"Don't _worry_ they still live; no point in getting owed cash if they're dead." he said dismissively.

"Tch, obviously," Stanley said, "But I'm gonna have ta guess there are times when you had no choice."

"...Heh, _very_ sharp, old man." the voice said sounding impressed.

"Yeah well, ya ain't the first shady business I had to deal with... or had to make."

The speaker tsk-ed, "Careful; you're still under recording,"

Stanley had to say this to the guy: when it comes to pay-phone business, he talks the same amount of balls as his own mother on her psychic hotline. Whether he possesses the same in person is yet to be seen. "I'll ask about the nerd stuff for now. After that... we'll see how this goes."

"Fine by me."

The talk ends up being helpful; the speaker is patient enough though snarky while doing so and he could understand at least some of the parts he's confused by. When asked if he would call again, Stanley said he'll think about it. It took him five nights of indecision and pride before he calls him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley using the copy machine as a way to perform his 'death' is inspired by a tumblr post which I can't even remember who wrote it...
> 
> Gsv xlfmgwldm rh mld ivzxsrmt gl z xolhv.  
> Sld nfxs rmulinzgrlm yv z mvvw-gl-pmld?


	9. A Life of Marise Alloway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day as a multi-mechanic is never dull. With him being a 'magnet' for the unusual, it made things interesting than he first thought. As Marise, he makes/fix all kinds without hesitations. On the other hand, advice calls are boring unless he's sent where he's needed. That change when one caller kept asking him about physics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the timeline made by this person: http://howtotrainyournana.tumblr.com/post/149864047171/on-the-gravity-falls-timeline, I was able to make it so that Jack will fit in with the events. If you don't think this timeline make sense to you or is satisfying, feel free to headcanon when it happens for your leisure. For now 'Marise' will be used but 'Jack' will appear again in a different usage later. Nothing (GF, XS and NV) is mine!

 

Sunlight is coming in through an apartment's third story open window its grey curtains ruffles as a breeze came in. It lights up a bedroom slowly reaching towards a King-sized dark brown bed; its black covers and sheets are decorated with spaceships attacking a Mecha posing to send a beam in one hand. On the left-hand side are a cabinet with a lamp, loose change, keys and an electric clock. The clock reading 9:59 am changed into 10:00 when the alarm goes off. The music plays a rap by an artist who is also part of a dance company. 10:03 is when a hand comes out from the comforter blindly hit atop it and the music is silenced. A figure underneath seems to struggle to get up. Finally, the covers flung out to the bed’s edge and a male sits up, his white t-shirt and grey sleep shorts are worn and black hair all over his eyes. He parted it and opens his black eyes squinting against the sunlight. He groans as he sat up scratching himself on his lower back.

Moving like a zombie, his feet maneuvers from the obstacles of random tools, empty yogurt cups and two answer machines towards the bathroom. Switching on the light, his feet start feeling carpet to tile as he faces the oval mirror over the porcelain sink. The comb was taking out of the water-filled cup, straighten out his messy hair until it’s parted to the back. Next to the cup is a green twisty with silver stripes. He looks at himself in the mirror again - faces a little on the pale plain side with bags underneath the eyes- and put his hair up in a bun. After cleaning himself up, brush his teeth and doing his business, he went out more awake than before.

Next to his bed is a two-doorway closet with 2 beige doorknobs; the same color as the doors and the room in general. The male opens them wide to reveal sets of clothes and shoes of various styles depending on the mood he’s in. If he’s in a good mood, he’d wear something snappy and hip i.e. black pants with silver chains on each side, white button-up shirt wearing a loose checkered tie, a black fedora and finally black dress shoes with white socks. For the case of the blues, pure black is in order along with a long hoodie to cover his head for lack of disturbance while listening to his metal music from the MP3. In anger-beyond-beliefs days it varies on how much and for how long. Any spikes shown with his outfit shows that he’s in a foul mood; he managed to clash well with the rest. He even got his ears pierced for when he wasn't permitted to wear them on the clothes. The more spikes there are, the more warning signs to proceed with caution. For protests, he wears based on what the support group is (LGBTAIQ, Women’s rights, against domestic violence, suicide awareness). He still kept his suits in case his par- uh, ‘sponsors’ decided to get him into a fancy party. His Winter coat, ice skates, and fluffy cream robe are in the closet also. Glowing accessories are stuffed in a box for Rave parties he crashes.

‘Hmmm, what am I feeling today?’ he thought as he pushes hangers of clothes left to right. He went over for the remote on the dining counter and press on.

A newscaster appears on screen with his whitened teeth, “Good morning Californians! Today is shaping up to be a cloudy day here in the downtown area with the temperature up to 80 F with 28% chance of rainfalls!” On the left-hand corner of the screen is shown the current time, temperature (56 F) and date: Sept. 29, 2009. He returns to the closet and selects these items: a sleeveless black t-shirt with stars and galaxy decorated on it, a midnight blue jeans with a chain belt and a lightweight camo print jacket. He took out a pair of dark blue socks from his dresser and a pair of black sneakers. Silver gel outline of the constellations is included manually. Anything space galaxy related 80% of the time is a reference to his happy days … OK, _90%._ Fully dressed, Marise went to the counter to pick up his tinted squared sunglasses and car keys. He grabs his camo duffel bag on the way out the door shouldering it.

 

His outings are as follows: first, he walks next door to the laundromat for a check-up on the washing machines that used to overflow water even when washing a small load of clothes. After seeing that it’s properly running and gain a few bucks for the trouble, he drives to a coffee house to pick up his usual tall Mocha Latte Frappuccino with whipped cream on top and an S’mores muffin. Afterwards, he went to numerous places he was hired. While there’s some that are common (A-Phones, computers, air conditioners), there are others that can be… very unusual. For instance, today he was called upon to inspect a contraption that appears to conjure up food with a drop of water. Some hoity-toity rich guy upstate; the pig. Another account in the past is where he’s summoned to a desert town to construct a device to repair books even though it’s held in a dangerous building. How can a place like _that_ be called a library? It was a bit hard to return home from there but it was thanks to his mother’s compass amulet he was able. It would seem to Jack that his attraction towards the strange and unnatural is strong as ever outside China. Learning that when he was 16 years of age, he constructed a voice modifier to make himself older than he appears for safety measures. He also modifies his sunglasses into producing a realistic mask hologram in case his work location is the same as where the Wu might be.

While his job is exciting and challenging, there are parts that can be boring. Take the phone calls for instance; at the beginning, there are those who only call him up for advice on how to fix something by themselves. It was getting to the point where he had to included phone services in his ad. The problems are mundane and obvious that he wonders if the universe is mocking him of his expertise. He learns patience out of this for there are times where advice just isn’t enough that he had to come and see for himself. However, there are times where he’d like to persuade someone into hiring him to fix something. Hell, he’s even made it into a challenge too from stubborn folks. Speaking of stubborn folks… Marise pulls over to the building where he had to restore something that can shoot lasers. As he got out of the car, he’s thinking of how to persuade a very stubborn evening caller into inviting him to his place…

 

Marise arrives home in the late afternoon with bags of groceries and immediately goes online to complete his courses like he did every day. Piece of cake for a genius like himself. A few hours of downtime with his coke and cherry yogurt at hand watching TV, ordered pizza, receiving _more_ calls for advice and finishing up a few projects that were sent to him. At 10 pm on the dot, the phone rang across the room. Grabbing his handmade voice manipulator, Marise went to the phone and sat on the chair at the wooden desk; it's littering with more tools on the surface. As he picks up, a familiar grumble voice appears, "'s about time! I was beginning to think I wouldn't have ta pay ya measly seconds you _weren't_ answering!" Marise rolls his eyes setting the manipulator around his neck, "Ha Ha. Come on I'm not _that_ desperate for money. There are plenty more likes of you where I'm standing." Wasn't it almost a year since the old man had started calling him for nighttime advice? The background is noisy if not huge as if this guy is working on a generator. Marise kept on asking time after time if he wants to come over and look at the blasted thing. And the caller kept responding that he doesn't need any help, just advice as the machine sparks and puts out smoke. _'Geeze, I met with stubborn folks but this guy beats all even me!'_

"Just let me get myself set up... Ok, Ready." Before he would just go on ahead and start timing but the caller usually wasn't ready on his side and then there would be an argument on what time it counts. They then decided to let the caller give a signal after the preparations. Marise made sure to give him an extra threat in case the caller tries to scam himself out from paying the exact amount. The caller blew a raspberry but had followed the rules. Soon the questions start while the tools would make a ruckus in the background from time to time. Marise would hear curses and grunts, bangs and rattles, then the caller would return to him with more questions involving physics, chemistry, discussing theories and at one point codes. The man didn't call him every night but every month one to two weeks at a time. Entertaining in which the man is smart mouth like him, challenging in which he tries to help though he had no clue on what he's working on. Marise got to admit out of all the callers, this guy is a sheer mystery. Yeah, there were others that ask without giving out details of the machine but he came about the identity in one way or another within the questions. The ones this person is giving out seems to be all over the place; from the simple everyday subjects to the impossible that's science fiction. It was hard to pinpoint what it is exactly and the caller didn’t make things easier being lip tight. Hours went by until Marise begins to yawn.

“Heh, staying up past your bedtime?”

Marise shook his head, his eyes fighting against the upcoming slumber. “I could say the same to you. Or is my class made you take a nap?”

“You wish you little-” A yawn had reached to the speaker. He clears his throat, “Yeah, maybe I should get some shut-eye. Just to give out a good example to ya thick skull!”

“You’re one to talk! I bet you still stay up even after I hang up!”

A forced laugh came confirms his assumption. “Eva heard of ‘Do what I say, not as I do?’ And how do I know you don’t do the same?”

“Why should that concern you?”

“Maybe because I don’t want my hired mechanic sleeping on the job.” the voice responds, “Don’t wanna hear ya say ya lost a limb.” Marise blinks, “…How would you even _know?_ It’s not as if you can see me on the phone line. Unless I came over there-”

“NO. Forget it. Nope. Don’t even go there.” The customer said dismissively.  
Marise groans hand on his forehead, “Aw, come on!”  
“Forget it, guy! I’m not gonna ask ya to come here! Your tips are good enough for me.”  
“Really, ‘cause it feels like I hadn’t helped you much.”  
“I have you know that I’d never known about Bighead’s theory of energy if I hadn’t call ya up.”  
“…It’s Einstein’s Mass-energy equivalence.” Marise frowns.  
“Yeah, that!” the voice exclaims triumphantly. It’s another part of their phone talks: whenever they spoke of a scientific theory, the caller has the tendency to screw up the proper name. Marise is very tempted to assume he does it on purpose.

Marise picks up his screwdriver and twirls it around, “Just how close ‘til you finish this thing anyway?” There was a pause then, “Very close.” A small explosion came from the background. Marise heard the phone drop and sounds running footsteps and of a fire extinguisher used. Heavy footsteps echo as the figure returns to the phone. “…I’m _pretty_ sure I’m close,”  
Marise adjusts himself on the chair, _‘Okay, different question,’_ “How soon do you want it to be _done?_ ”  
A groan appears, “Before I reach my grave,”

Marise is now considering what was given: basically, this guy has done this struggle for a long while before he decides to call for his help. Whatever it is that he’s working on is huge with a capital ‘H’ since he’s _very_ reluctant to give out information over the phone. He also sounds desperate the first time he called here despite all that. As far as Marise's concern, he may as well be the first person he spoke of this. If he wants to be hired for the big bucks, he’s gonna have to play it carefully. “Sir, I can give you advice ‘til my tongue goes numb but if you want this thing running soon, you’re gonna need my help in person.”

A heavy silence came in the phone line. Marise continues: "Your privacy _will_ remain intact if I were to come over and fix it. If you're not ready to give me the backstory, I'll respect it and won't ask. Just give me the details you think will help things along. That's it." Still no response. Marise figured that places a huge shock on the guy; normal reaction by average costumers with extraordinary jobs.

A gulp sound is heard in the speaker, "…R-…really?" an uncertain voice asks.

He nods even though it can't be seen. "Really. And if you do, it'll be between you and me. I keep all the secrets I hear to the grave... provided if things are under control that is."

A huff came in and more minutes’ passes by with no response. Then a firm voice came, "Fine. Then you won't mind if I put in _my_ threats." The heartbeat grows loud as the speaker continues growing more threatening by the second, "I'll letcha come over to help me out with this. But if you decided to screw with me that messes with my project, there won't be any mercy on _my_ part. What I'm doing is a matter of _life and death._ _Trust_ me when I say this: **it will be hell for you if you try anything funny.** " Silence came into the phone as Marise calms himself down and then sighs tiredly, "Eh, not like this is the first time I've been given a threat. Okay." It really wasn't; on the earlier days, he had to fix something at gunpoint. Luckily for him, they were too desperate to eliminate their only fixer-upper for miles. After gaining the address, Marise went over his calendar for projects due for this month. He could bring some of the compact projects with him, few parts required to get it done. He had to check online for nearby hotels or a rented house better yet.

 

The address is being given and the repairman hangs up. Stanley blew out air with relief as he puts down the phone. The moment was tense; he was beginning to wonder if that was going too far and scared him off. Right. Now that the mechanic is going to come up here, he's gonna have to come up with a cover story for him. ...He wonders if the guy would have any problems being a part-time janitor in the evenings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come next chapter, the countdown is over! Yes, I'd included another well-known world!
> 
> Wkh dznzdugqhvv zloo frph iru Vwdq...  
> Kh wkuhdwhqhg d _nlg_ lqvwhdg ri d _pdq!_


	10. The Mechanic and Mr. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Jack meets face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! I've finished another chapter!  
> So many people reading! Wow! Thanks, everyone who reads and wait! Please remember to review!  
> Gravity Falls, Xiaolin Showdown and Night Vale are not mine!
> 
> {Italic} = Dreams

 

{ _Marise's eyes land on the president of the United States. Not this scene again... He doesn't know why he's just standing there with nothing on but his suit and a yellow folder holding something. The President's voice broken off. "Call... want... you keep... sight... heal."_   ... _What was that all about?_}

 

"Yeah mom, I'm heading over to Oregon for a customer right now." It's afternoon as Marise puts on his green camouflage jacket, his head holding the cell phone to his right ear. "I'll let you know I arrive safely; I know the routine." The TV is on the weather channel displaying various places across the US the current reports of forecast around this time. In California, the weatherperson states that it's going to be warm in the high 70s. Rolling up his sleeves, Marise maneuvers the phone onto his hand running through the list in his mind. "Sure, I'll call dad up too. Just make sure he's not busy that I'm bugging him. As an early warning." Only a bowl and spoon is present in the sink after having Won Ton Sweet Fortune cereal; fortune cookie-shaped bits filled with chocolate where at the bottom of the box there's a hidden message. The messages are either very pointless or confusingly cryptic thanks to grammar errors made. His read: "Today's the day you meet a smooch. Be aware that it will be a start of your journeigh." Marise scoffed, "Yeah, like I'm gonna find myself a _girlfriend._ " tossing the empty box in the recycling bin. Putting his silver watch on, he presses the button on its side above the alarm activator. The watch beeps and flashes once before it turns silent. Leaving his jacket open shows his current choice of style: a violet t-shirt with the sunset scene, a midnight blue jean, navy socks and a pair of white sneakers with black markings on the rims.

"Anyway, how was your day so far? Got new outfits to show off?" Going to the closet to pick out 2 spares in case of spending the night, he casually threw them on his bed. Taking out his box of accessories, Marise dug around until he found a pair of spiked black wristlets. Putting his cell phone down on the floor, he places one on his vacant wrist. The vibration showing a picture sent from his mom. Glancing at it, he could see his mom smiling while holding her cell phone close to her chest. She's wearing a pair of jeans, a red tied-shirt with her bra slightly showing that stops at her belly button. A denim jacket was hanging on her shoulder. 'Mom always has an eye out for fashion wherever she winds up going,' Marise thought as he starts talking again, commenting on how she looks nice and could even be better with a belly ring. She laughs saying she's too old for such a thing as that. After more mundane chit-chat and good-byes, Marise puts his cell in his jacket pocket and went to the bathroom mirror for a quick check. After finding nothing out of place, he began gathering up his tools and ongoing projects that can fit in his car near the door. Being his paranoid self, he closes the curtains and after he locks the door activates the alarm system. If someone dares to break in on a rare chance, the heat sensors will alert the police station or will stun the invader depending on the police car's distance.

He managed to get an affordable price on the green station wagon; tinted to keep nosy folks in passing. Occasionally he'd bring up a cloaking device for delivering large projects and as such kept in a friend's garage. It was a mutual understanding: Marise doesn't snitch on his gang activities while he doesn't snitch on Marise's top-secret machines. Luckily there are no bulky objects needed to hide this time. After placing his things in the trunk, he checks his watch once more and closes the door. Climbing in the driver's seat, he starts the car and drove away.

Traveling down the highway, Marise kept his cell phone in the cup holder next to the wheel. He keeps telling himself one day he'll get a Cadillac all red and shiny with a removable roof. Someday when he's in bigger living quarters with a front yard. The moment where he's about to buy one, a job calls him away for weeks at a time. From where he lives, it takes 10 hours at least to reach his destination driving non-stop. Giving his word he'll get there soon as possible, the plan was to drive until its evening around 8. If he wasn't there at the time, he'll go to the nearest motel and stay over for the night. Come morning, he'll continue driving the rest of the way to... what's the place called? Looking at his cell, it displays Gopher Road and it's within the town called... Gravity Falls. _'Weird name for a lumber town,'_ Looking up the place before he left, there wasn't much to go on for entertainment other than a museum, a mall, and a diner. And apparently, a tourist trap in which a review states it's a humble version of an amusement park: expensive price but very entertaining and creative. Maybe he'll check it out first. It's where his job will be at after all.

 

"Alright, you two. Quick meeting time." Stan in his usual Mr. Mystery's outfit is standing near the doorway towards the store section. Wendy and Soos went over with indifference and eagerness. He had to make it fast before the tourists approach. "There's gonna be a new change-"  
Soos interrupts excitedly, "Ooh, we're getting a petting zoo for the kids? Everybody loves chinchillas!"  
Stan blinks incredulously, "What. Soos, no. There's gonna be a new addition to the group."

Wendy's eyebrow raised, "You hired another one? Man, I feel sorry for the new guy. Does he know he won't get any raise?"  
"The only 'raise' he's gonna get outta me are the hours he's workin' here." Stan grumbles, "And yours will be raised too if ya don't quit slacking."  
Wendy just smirks, "If I don't slack, then who can? The new guy?"

Soos raise his hand gaining Stan's attention, "Um, who is he and what's he gonna do?"  
Stan looks at the clock, "He's gonna be handlin' the night shift and-" 

 _Beep Beep!_ From a horn, Stan squints outside; spotting a few sets of cars coming in their driveway. "-And you'll see him when he gets here. Let's get movin'! Com' on! Move!" With that, he focuses his attention on the oncoming wallets, er, patrons as he flips the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. Wendy shrugs and went to her usual spot at the register. Soos went to get his tool bag and fasten it around his waist. As he grabs a paintbrush, his thoughts wander to the new guy coming to work here. Who's the new worker going to be like? What can he do? And more importantly, does he play video games? Soos add 2 zeros on a price tag $1. _'Whoever he is,'_ he thought _'I hope he's nice... and being cautious wouldn't hurt.'_ The newcomer has to be; Gravity Falls is no ordinary place to live in. New arrivals tend to leave after 2 days at the least; especially in job transfers. Either they were chased out or forgotten they came here for a reason. Then again, Mr. Pines wouldn't hire if he thought the newcomer couldn't handle it, right?

 

_{Marise ran through the ginormous forest with nothing but his long black pants; bare-footed as heavy footsteps chase after him. He didn't look behind; as long as he escapes, he doesn't need to know what... or who is after him. He cries out in relief as he spots in front of him a grown green vine growing out of the clouds. He reaches the stalk and without hesitation, starts to climb down. Leaf after leaf, he rushes down all the while making sure he lands on the vine. One misstep and it's a fast unwanted descend to the ground. A roar made him look up... a dragon with several heads saw him; each head with a different color: silver, blue, red, green, dark purple and gold. Its main body is brown with gold sprinkles along the edge. A swipe came at him. Marise ducks but his foot slips and... down... down... **down...** }_

Marise shots up from the covers, panting and sweating. Eyes widen, he looks to his left where a wooden shelf is holding a digital clock. The time read 1:26 a.m. He groans, rubbing his hand all over his sweaty face. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath; 1... 2... 3. He slowly exhales and repeats several times more. Few minutes had passed and Marise still breathes deeply even as his heart rate slows to a normal pulse. He looks around then, remembering he checked in a bedroom at Twin Bed Motel. By the time he reached the Mystery Shack, it would've been closed. He blindly reaches for a remote on the counter and turns on the TV. Switching from one channel after another, the images from his recent nightmare are fading away. _'Dragons... Ugh!'_ he disgustingly thought as he stops at a channel with late-night cartoons. Dragons, in his opinion, are good-for-nothing nuisance. If there are any of their kind who isn't, he's yet to meet one. The last dragon he'd encountered, he almost got himself scorched while trying to repair a jail sturdy enough to keep it behind bars. It was on a trial of some such and only one of its head is planning to testify against the others. Getting settled, he adjusted his pillow and sat back. Halfway through the program, a commercial of the Mystery Shack is shown on screen. By that time, Marise's eyes are almost closed, the sounds devolved into background noises. The last image he saw was a grinning elder man wearing a suit with a cane.

 

It's morning and the sign displaying 'closed' is switched to 'open'. Fewer tourists arrive than usual giving the season of Fall and school time. Yet the Shack is still open for business. Stan stood near the front door, hands on his hips as four cars came into the driveway. A pair of families, a couple and a scrawny teenaged boy came out of their vehicles. Stan rubs his hands together eagerly. "It's showtime!" He opens the front door dramatically, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Where nature makes oddities for your viewing pleasure! Hand over the dough and step inside!" The small group enters; placing the money in his open hand. The college boy taking his sunglasses out stops in front of him stares then with a smirk, covers his eyes with tinted glass. "I'll pay ya after the show. _I_ _f_ it's entertaining enough." He went inside ignoring Stan's still smiling feature. Stan looks at his retreating back, glaring. Occasionally he gets smart customers who want to see if it's worth their gas money. "Well. Get ready to be entertained outta yer wallet, ya brat."

After pocketing his money, he guides them towards the first exhibit. "Here we have the legendary Sascrotch! See its manly chest in the display, challenging the world at his, er, _manliness!_ " Cameras flashing at the man-made stature.

"What's its habitat?" Stan's head turns towards the source of the voice. It's the college boy; standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. "That thing's gotta come from somewhere. Where does it live?" Stan narrows his eyes, then smiles. "This creature only exists in Gravity Falls, kid.”

“Well, _yeah_ ; that’s what the sign said.” The boy points to the wooden plank describing the creature. “I mean what part of Gravity Falls? Mountains, near river, what?”

“In the woods. Waaay deep in the trees. Climbin' all over the place. Howdja think he got the muscles?"

The college boy looks at the display and shrugs, “Whatever,”

Stan makes a gesture of moving on with the tour; walking towards a circular rock-carved structure. "And right here folks is the mysterious rock map of the lost tribe, Tikikaka! Note the different symbols in each spot as locations to where ya need to go!" The cameras are flashing a lot then.

"That looks like Aztecan to me," Stan turns towards the college boy as he points at the rock. "The carvings. The design looked like it’s Aztec."

...What. Stan shook himself off a bit, "Titikaka is from a different branch of the Aztec tribe."

"And it's a calendar; not a map," the boy corrects him.

_"No one cares! Movin' on!"_

From there, Stan continues with his tour with questions coming from the boy for each of the exhibits so far from the ship in the bottle (How did you shrink and put the boat in without breaking the bottle?) to the Grizzlycorn (So, how does it work? A bear and a unicorn...? _Ooh!_ Did you see them do it?). The last straw was when he caught the kid trying to break into the treasure chest with a hairpin. Stan pulls him away from it by the shirt collar. “Does this place look like an interactive science museum to you?!” Stan snaps; growing frustrated with his antics. How old is he!?

The boy smiles brightly, “Coulda fool me; I thought it is.”

" _Don't touch_ and hold _all_ questions until _after_ the tour. You're holding up the customers' time." With that, the rest of the tourists calls out in exasperation. The boy shrugs straightening his sunglasses, "Ok, but be prepared for all my queries!"

"Don't I always?" Stan lets go of his shirt and walks up ahead of the group. The remaining tour went smoothly even though there are other questions coming from the little ones which handled with ease. At the end of the tour, he directs them towards the gift shop where Wendy is currently sitting, reading from her magazine as per usual. Soos had just finished restocking the bobbleheads of himself. Everyone is buying the products... except the college boy. All he did is pick a figure or a mystery box up, tilt it and places it back in its shelf. At the end of the tour, the small group left with lighter spirits (and wallets) with bags of merchandise.

Wendy, seeing the boy still at present as the last customer went out the door, came up to him. "Hey." He turns around facing her. "You're gonna buy somethin', man?"

He looks around the room. "Nothing looks interesting to me."

She raised her eyebrow as Stan walks back in finishing his goodbyes, "Did you at least pay for the tour? You like it?"

He smiles, "Oh, I enjoyed it. It was rather an entertaining experience. Especially the Sascrotch; that's funny." 

Wendy blinks slowly, "Then why hadn't you paid the old man yet?" Stan scowls at him, realizing she's right. The boy shrugs carelessly, "I'm hoping to get an employee's discount." Soos then points at the scrawny boy excitedly, "Ooh! You're the new guy Mr. Pines talked about!" Wendy and Stan stare at Soos incredulously then at the sunglasses kid.

The boy smirks, "Great deduction skills, Tiny."

Stan's stomach is flipping even though his face is in his grouch mode as Wendy calls it. "Wendy, Soos, how 'bout you go ahead and get home. This particular interview needs ta be between the two of us," Wendy looks at the college kid with suspicions. "Why?" Stan waves his hand, "It's for night duties which don't concern ya." He then looks at her with a wide smile, "Unless, ya want extra hours takin' care of an old man; feedin' me, washin' my clothes-" "I'm out." Wendy hurriedly walks out. Soos turns to him with a smile, "Good luck, dude! Hope you get the job!" and exits the Shack.

The room is empty except for Stan and the smart-mouth nerd cadet. They stare at one another: the boy's brow in an arch with his eyes still behind the sunglasses, the grown man with his eyes half-closed in irritation with himself. Damn, why didn't he- well it's not as if he'd known- but the way he sounds... He groans eyes roll skyward, "Really. _Really?_ " He then faces the kid again. "Shit, kid. _You're_ Jian Yu?"

The boy's mouth twitches, "I have no idea what you mean, sir." Stan glares hard, "Don't give me that baloney! You think I don't recognize that pose? It's practically screamin' 'I own the place now, so back off!' You're Jian Yu!" The boy said nothing, then took off his sunglasses revealing his black mischievous eyes. "Huh. Manage to pick me out on my first appearance here? Impressive." Stan snorts, "Don't be; my first guess was you working with Gleeful."

"Rival?"

"Pain in the ass."

The hired night watchman looks around, "Well, least I won't worry about you skipping outta payment." He turns to Stan, "'Jian Yu' is my business name by the way. The name's Marise. Where's the thing at?" Stan quickly looks behind, checking to make sure no one had overheard them. Once he closes the Shack and is confident it's clear, he waves a hand gesturing to follow him.

They reached in front of a snack machine. Stan presses the buttons in an order he's familiar with for so long. "Stand back," Stan pushes Marise a few steps backward. With a hiss, the snack machine swings open revealing a stairway downwards. Marise has to say: out of all hidden passageways he'd come across, it never occurs to him a vending machine could be the perfect camouflage. "Watch yer step." Soon, they went down with Stan holding a lantern guiding them until they reach an elevator. Stan quickly pushes the buttons before the guy sees it. They enter and went down without a word; each lost in their thoughts. They finally reached the bottom where a series of control panels with flashing buttons and a desk filled with books and papers. Marise walks towards it; picking up a textbook read _Engineering for Blockheads_. The light shines over him and Marise looks up... His mouth is wide open as he stares at an upside-down triangle with a hole in the center. On the ceiling are two circular panels and on the floor are two more with a lever in between. As he enters the stone part of the cellar, his eyes adjust to the light highlighting small circles on the triangle's edge and symbols surrounding the opening. It reminded him of something out of a sci-fi movie. ...It reminded him of his time machine he'd dismantled ways back. Marise stops at the lever and touched it absentmindedly. "So, this is the on-switch?"

"Of sorts." Stan stood behind him; his arms crossed while glaring up at the triangular machine. 

"What does it do?" Marise asks. Silence came into the room with only the humming of lights to occupy it.

"I thought you said yer not gonna asks questions on it," Stan narrows his eyes after 5 minutes.

"Well, I need to know what it does so I'll know I'm doing it right," Marise responds then looks behind with a critical eye. Stan groans and went to his table. He came back with a sheet of paper and gave it to Marise. All that was on it are lines and shapes with codes on the side of what he assumes is the blueprint for this thing. "That's it? That's all ya got??"

"Hey! Ya work with what I got for ya, smartypants! Anyway, it's better than nothin'!"

Marise glares; how does a part of a blueprint with no clue as to its purpose be better than nothing!? He groans out, " _Fine._ I'll... see what I can do." He turns back to the machine and starts to examine it. Well, it's a challenging job to take part in but... maybe the old man would give out more details tomorrow. It is getting late.

Stan continues, "No one is ta know about this. This is a hush-hush kinda thing so you'll have ta come in at night." Marise nods in agreement. "And just in case you get spot, tell 'em I hired ya as a night janitor." Marise nods again as he wonders how long it would take to get it to work. "I mean it." The tone changed suddenly from business-like to grim and Marise turns fully facing Stan scowling. "This gets out, not only are ya fired but I'll wreck yer life. Trust me, I have my ways."

"Fine, fine. I won't tell a soul. As long as _this,_ " he thumbs the triangle, "Doesn't get dangerous."

Stan stares at him, a non-readable expression then puts out his hand. "It won't." Marise extends his hand as well.

Both Stan and Marise shook hands firmly for what it would become a joint project that would last for years... until Summer 2012.  


"So does this means I get a discount for the tour?"  
"Not on your life, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The six-headed dragon trial is from Night Vale!
> 
> Opinion time: Should I jump towards Summer 2012 or get Marise/Jack adjusted to GF next?


End file.
